


Fortunae lusus (Igraszka losu)

by Aratanooniel



Series: Przy świecy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Drama, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: Sequel do "Littera scripta manet". W tej części przy siedmiu kolejnych świecach Molly opisuje wydarzenia wojenne.Ale wiem też, że wszystko, co dostaliśmy od życia, było też wszystkim, czego potrzebowaliśmy. Nie brakowało nam miłości, przyjaźni ani woli walki. Choć wiele łez wylaliśmy, twierdząc, że już je straciliśmy. Tym właśnie byliśmy wtedy: liśćmi, płatkami śniegu, drobinami kurzu unoszonymi wiatrem. A może nasionami, które muszą się poddać wichurze w nadziei, że nawet jeśli upadną, to prosto w żyzną ziemię. Niezależnie od tego, czy wierzyliśmy w przepowiednie, przeznaczenie i los, wszyscy wpadliśmy w ich wir. Jakbyśmy byli po prostu lalkami, kukiełkami. Dziecięca igraszka, czasem porzucony pajacyk, czasem najlepsza zabawka na świecie.





	1. Prolog (2155)

**Author's Note:**

> Całość betowała Morwena :*

Świece powoli gasły, pozostawiając ich twarze w półmroku. Rozchodzili się, każdy do swojego pokoju - Nora wciąż miała ich wiele. Nieśli głowy pełnie historii, pełne cudzych wspomnień, by ułożyć je na poduszkach i zasnąć, by trochę zapomnieć i trochę zrozumieć.  
Sabelle wciąż siedziała przy kominku, gładząc okładkę. W jej oczach niczym łzy błyszczały przeczytane przed chwilą słowa. To prawie tak, jakby znów mogła ją zobaczyć. Znów poczuła się trochę jak mała dziewczynka i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.  
\- Czy one wiedziały, babciu? - James patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Na ręku spała mu Alissa. Sabelle podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na tego młodego mężczyznę, tak wcześnie owdowiałego, i zdawało się jej, że dostrzega na jego skroni pojedyncze siwe włosy. Zastanowiła się nad jego pytaniem, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć.  
\- Jeśli nie wziąłeś ze sobą kołyski, powinieneś coś w nią transmutować. Tylko rozpuścisz małą - rzuciła Madison do Jamesa, wychodząc z pokoju. Zostali sami.  
\- Kto? - wyszeptała Sabelle, jej głos uniósł się niczym dym z pogasłych świec.  
\- Amelia i Emily, oczywiście. – Dotknął różowego policzka córki, a mała poruszyła ustami.  
\- Czy wiedziały? Nie wiem. Pewnie nigdy nie czytały tych pamiętników, jeśli to masz na myśli. Nie słuchaj Madison. Mogę? - Wyciągnęła ręce w stronę dziecka.  
\- Oczywiście. – Sabelle dawno już nie czuła tego zapachu, maleńkiego i ciepłego ciałka. Nigdy nie miała z kim dzielić snów, małżeństwa, macierzyństwa.  
\- Jak długo zamierzacie zostać? – zapytała z ustami przy rączce dziecka. Młody Lupin zamyślił się.  
\- Rodzice chcą zostać, dopóki nie skończysz czytać, może dłużej, kto wie. Dawno nie było już takiego rodzinnego zjazdu, prawda?  
\- Tak, ostatnio chyba na... – zająknęła się.  
\- Na moim ślubie z Augustą, tak. – James popatrzył na nią. – To nie tak, że nie chcę o niej mówić, nie martw się.  
\- Przykro mi, naprawdę, James. Myślę, że na strychu jest jakaś kołyska, zajrzymy tam? – podała mu dziecko i podniosła się z fotela.  
Strych nocą wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż za dnia, gdy zawędrował tu Malcolm. W świetle świecy bardziej przypominał grobowiec. Wszystkie drobiny kurzu już opadły albo zasnęły w kątach. Sabelle stanęła na środku, rękę oparła o jeden z przykrytych białym płótnem mebli, wspinaczka ją zmęczyła. Coraz częściej łapała się na tym, że wspomina babcię Molly. Teraz już wiedziała, co miała zawsze na myśli, gdy masowała plecy czy kolano.  
Zerknęła na rozglądającego się Jamesa. Z dzieckiem na ręku wydawał się młodszy, niż naprawdę był. Miała przed sobą dwudziestopięcioletniego wdowca z niemowlęciem na ręku. Los znów zdawał się nie być łaskaw dla ich rodziny. Westchnęła.  
Rozejrzała się. Przykryte meble wyglądały jak ciała pogrzebane, zapomniane, przykryte całunem. Ciężko było wyobrazić sobie, że kiedykolwiek do czegoś służyły. Że na tym oto fotelu Molly przesiadywała całe dnie. Że na tym biurku Sabelle układała pierwsze pergaminy i kreśliła litery, machając nogami zbyt krótkimi, by sięgnęły do podłogi.  
Pod małym sufitowym oknem zobaczyła coś, co przypominało kształtem kołyskę. Podeszła powoli, różdżką pozbyła się kurzu, a potem uniosła płótno. Wzór i kolor drewna przypomniał jej dawną Norę. W ciemnym drewnie wyrzeźbiono skrzydlate wróżki, takie same jak widywała codziennie na szafie i wezgłowiu łóżka Fleur i Billa. Była małą dziewczynką, szafy i łóżka dawno już nie ma, ale pamiętała je doskonale.  
\- Zmniejszę ją i zniosę na dół. Myślę, że lepiej poprosić Margaret o jakąś pościel, ta tutaj jest pełna kurzu.  
I wspomnień.


	2. Świeca pierwsza: czerwona

_Inter arma silent leges_  
Wśród szczęku oręża milczą prawa

Zapada kolejna noc, a ja sięgam do szuflady po kolejne świece. Tym razem czerwone, jak miłość, jak krew. Idealne do naświetlenia moich wojennych wspomnień. Boję się ich.  
Skoro naszą jedyną bronią miała być miłość, powinniśmy się nią dzielić, rozdawać, byle więcej, byle każdy dostał swoją część, swoją tarczę, swój miecz. Żebyśmy mogli stanąć razem i odeprzeć każdy atak. Tak się nie stało, a te wszystkie rozłamy nie przyniosły nam nic dobrego. Czy w całej historii ziemi jakiś rozłam przyniósł?  
Mam wrażenie, że jak każda matka patrzyłam na moje dzieci przez serce. Patrzyłam na nie jak przez mleczną szybę, nie widząc ostrych kantów i krawędzi. Czasami, gdy z czułością dotykałam ich twarzy, krwawiły mi palce, ale nie wiedziałam wtedy dlaczego.  
Raz jeden w gniewie powiedziałam, by nie wracał. Gniew może i był słuszny, ale nie powinnam była tego mówić, nie powinnam. Nawet jeśli Percy stłukł szybę, przez którą na niego patrzyłam, pozostał przecież moim dzieckiem... I nigdy nie wrócił. Nigdy nie wrócił tak naprawdę. Po wojennej zawierusze starał się, pojawiał się czasem, ale jakby niepewnie, nieśmiało. Najlepiej obrazują to chyba nasze rodzinne fotografie. Jest tylko na kilku, ale zawsze z tyłu, z boku, znikający za krawędzią. Nie na miejscu.  
Teraz, po tym jak poświęciłam lata na rozmyślania, już wiem, wreszcie potrafię zrozumieć. Wreszcie. Percy nie był typem Śmierciożercy, o nie! Żadne z moich dzieci przecież nie było. Był takim wspaniałym dzieckiem. Grzecznym, ułożonym. Ciekawe, w którym momencie stwierdziłam, że wychowa się sam? Miał wspaniałe oceny, nauczyciele go chwalili, był prefektem. Kiedy to uznaliśmy, że Percy jest na tyle bezproblemowym dzieckiem, by zostawić go samego z jego książkami i powagą? Kiedy do tego stopnia zajęliśmy się wybrykami bliźniaków, niebezpieczeństwami stale czyhającymi na Billa i Charliego, wreszcie Ginny i Ronem. Przecież Percy był takim rozsądnym młodym chłopcem. A potem oddaliśmy go Ministerstwu, a ono pogłębiło jego wady, spaczyło zalety.  
Być może byłby to proces odwracalny, gdyby nie ten jeden dzień. Percy nigdy nie potrafił przepraszać. Tym trudniej byłoby mu błagać o wybaczenie. A więc tego nie zrobił. A bez tego trudno było odbudować jakiekolwiek więzi. Zastanawiam się wciąż, jak mógł zapomnieć, że my zawsze trzymamy się razem. Jak mógł tak bardzo rzucić się w pogoń za karierą, że zapomniał to, czym przesiąkł w domu. A przynajmniej powinien, bo się o to starałam.  
Być może wychowałam karierowicza, ale nie wychowałam Śmierciożercy. Może i mógłby się wmieszać w jakieś śliskie i brudne sprawki, o ile przełożony wydałby mu odpowiednie polecenie. Ale na pewno nie byłby w stanie iść do celu, czołgając się w błocie i krwi, nie splamiłby nimi rąk. Nie Percy.  
Szkoda, że nawet gdy Śmierciożercy wkroczyli do Ministerstwa, nie potrafił przyznać się do swojego błędu. Stanął do walki po odpowiedniej stronie, ale nigdy nie stanął po naszej.  
9 lutego 2000 roku, normalny dzień pracy, ludzie spieszyli do swoich zajęć. Ministerstwo zawsze zatrudniało większość czarodziejów i czarownic. Reszta na ogół znajdowała pracę na Pokątnej. To jeden z minusów naszej małej, skondensowanej społeczności.  
Śmierciożercy z Malfoyem i Lestrange na czele również skorzystali z sieci Fiuu. W każdym kominku Ministerstwa pojawiły się po dwie, trzy postacie w czerni. Natychmiast zamykały za sobą przejście. Wszyscy, którzy spóźnili się tego dnia do pracy, byli szczęśliwcami. Śmierciożercy nałożyli na budynek potężne bariery antydeportacyjne i wyruszyli na łów.  
To była jedna z pierwszych bitew. Jeszcze nie przywykliśmy do tego, że zwykły dzień pracy w jednej chwili zmieni się w walkę o życie. Żony nie przywykły jeszcze do całowania mężów przed wyjściem z domu i modlenia się, by to nie był ostatni raz. Wciąż jeszcze mieliśmy jakieś resztki poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Nie na długo. 9 lutego wydarto je nam do końca. Z każdym zaklęciem, które wtedy padło, tkanka naszego społeczeństwa rozrywała się. Za każdym razem mocniej i mocniej, aż zostały tylko strzępy, które trzeba było wciąż na nowo zszywać, by stawić temu wszystkiemu czoło.  
Straciliśmy wtedy dziesięciu aurorów. W tym momencie w budynku było ich około trzydziestu.  
Wobec przerażającej przewagi Śmierciożerców do walki stanęło wielu cywilnych pracowników Ministerstwa. Jednak obecność osób, które nie chciały bądź nie mogły walczyć, tylko wszystko utrudniała.  
Tego dnia Lucjusz Malfoy pierwsze kroki w Ministerstwie uczynił po trupach. Dokładnie wiedział, czego chce i nie zawahał się ani razu. Lestrange podobno przez cały ten czas podśpiewywała pod nosem jedną z dziecięcych kołysanek. Zaklęcia rzucała niewerbalnie, od czasu do czasu triumfalnie się śmiejąc, gdy efekt był niespodziewanie spektakularny.  
Główne potyczki toczyły się pod gabinetem samego Ministra, który oczywiście ruszył do walki. To on był celem. Scrimgeour był dla nich niewygodny. Odkąd przejął władzę po Knocie, ludzie zaczęli być bardziej świadomi zagrożenia. Ministerstwo ogłosiło mobilizację Aurorów. Kandydaci na ostatnim roku szkolenia szybciej otrzymali uprawnienia. Częściej przeprowadzano treningi. W planach były ustawy, które miały pozwolić na lepsze przygotowanie nas wszystkich do wojny.  
Niestety okazało się, że Lew Aurorów jest równie śmiertelny jak każdy z nas.  
Jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie dokładnie określić, kiedy zaczęła się wojna, to pewnie powie, że wtedy. Jeśli zapytać ucznia Hogwartu, który właśnie przygotowuje się do SUMów, to jeśli nie przespał większości lekcji, bez wahania odpowie, że 9 lutego 2000 roku. Mogłabym się z tym kłócić, mogłabym polemizować. Ale nie ma to sensu. Wojny nie są fajerwerkami, ich wybuchu nie obserwujemy w skupieniu i uwadze. One wybuchają gdzieś obok nas i nawet nie wiemy, kiedy to się dzieje.  
Zerkam przez okno. Robię to tylko po to, by odwrócić wzrok od pergaminu i myśli od ciał leżących wokół Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa. Chmury są dziś jasne, odcinają się na tle nieba. Jedna z nich przypomina kołyskę. Płynie razem z innymi, delikatna kolebka otulona w mgłę. Szybko znika mi z oczu. Jej widok i to, co właśnie napisałam, kierują mnie w jeszcze bardziej mroczne rejony. Szkoda. I znów pamiętam…  
Pamiętam ten dzień, piękny, chłodny i rześki. Styczniowy poranek z niebem bez jednej chmurki, ze śniegiem leżącym białą pierzyną na całym podwórku i dachach.  
Małą, równie białą jak śnieg trumienkę niosło czterech mężczyzn, choć była tak lekka, że mógłby ją nieść sam Bill. A razem z Fleur zrobiliby to z łatwością.  
Fleur wczepiła dłoń w moje ramię niczym szpony. A mimo to potykała się co chwilę, choć droga była równa i prosta. Po jej pustej twarzy spływały delikatne łzy. Z każdym krokiem było ich więcej, zamarzały na policzkach. Przez całą drogę nie uczyniła nawet jednego gestu, by je otrzeć. Milczałam, wpatrując się w uniesione ramiona bliźniaków idących przede mną.  
Nagle Bill się zatrzymał. A wraz z nim my wszyscy, cały kondukt.  
\- Nie mogę – wyszeptał tak cicho, że tego wtedy nie usłyszałam. Artur przekazał mi to po pewnym czasie. Dotknął wtedy ramienia syna.  
\- Musisz. Dla Anastasii, Bill. Zrób to dla niej.  
Ruszyliśmy.  
Wiedziałam, że pisanie przy czerwonych świecach może być trudne. Ale nie wiedziałam, że aż tak. Nie wiedziałam, że będę szlochać, jakby wspomnienia wcale się z czasem nie zatarły. Jakbym znów patrzyła na nie, przejrzyste i ostre jak kryształ.  
Anastasia zasługuje na więcej miejsca w tej kronice, wszystkie dobre duchy wiedzą, że zasługuje. I kiedyś je dostanie, ale nie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nie dzisiaj. Oddycham głęboko. Muszę, muszę... Skup się, Molly, skup. Na czymś innym. W końcu wygraliśmy tę wojnę, wygraliśmy. Okupiliśmy ją milionem łez, ale cóż z tego? Mamy dzieci, które nic nie pamiętają, a o to przecież chodziło.  
W czasie, gdy próbowaliśmy się podnieść po tym pierwszym dużym ataku, Harry, Ron i Hermiona musieli zajrzeć w głąb siebie, by odnaleźć sposób na wygraną.  
\- Potrzebujemy tego, co najlepsze w każdym żywiole. Jeśli uda nam się to połączyć, to może... - wymruczała Hermiona zapatrzona w szklaną karafkę pełną wody ze Źródła, której całkiem niedawno zaczerpnął Harry.  
\- Ta woda w pewien sposób symbolizuje Dęby, nie? Może oni wiedzą, co jest w nich najlepsze? To znaczy...  
\- Dęby po pierwszym łyku tej wody rodzą się na nowo, porzucają dotychczasowe imię, całkowicie odcinają się od swojego dawnego życia. Ta woda naprawdę jest symbolem, to może mieć znaczenie, Hermiono – powiedział Harry.  
\- Skąd nagle wiesz tyle o życiu Dębów, Harry? - zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona.  
\- Nie martw się, nie zostanę tutaj, przecież jest Ginny. Ale mam zamiar nauczyć się od nich tyle, ile mogę.  
\- No, dobrze. Ogień. – Hermiona przestała wpatrywać się w Harry'ego i wyciągnęła ze stosiku na swoich kolanach jeden z pergaminów. – To proste. Ciepło, światło i tak dalej. Można zostać oświeconym, można widzieć światełko w tunelu, można mieć ognisty temperament, można...  
\- Hermiono, nie jesteśmy tu na konkursie językowym - mruknął Harry.  
\- Niech ci będzie – fuknęła. - To też niszczycielska siła, ludzie od zawsze boją się ognia. Komuś coś świta? Gdzieś dzwoni? - Pokręcili zgodnie głowami, zaprzeczając.  
\- No dobra, a ziemia? To chyba taki niedoceniany żywioł, nie? Proch na butach i takie tam? - zaczął Ron.  
\- Symbolizuje stałość, świat materialny i praktyczność – zaperzyła się Hermiona.  
\- Niezmienność. Rzeka płynie, a brzegi zostają na miejscu? - zasugerował Harry.  
\- Harry, nawet najmniejszy strumień zostawia w ziemi ślady! Bardziej metaforycznie ziemia to też rutyna, reguły, pewna wiedza...  
\- No, taka Hermiona w świecie żywiołów – mruknął Ron.  
\- Ron! - oburzyła się i trzepnęła go w ramię.  
\- Nie jest wam zimno? - zapytał Harry, celując różdżką w palenisko. - To dalej. Powietrze. Co się utożsamia z powietrzem, Hermiono?  
\- Powietrze to wolność, nieskrępowanie i dążenie do boskości. Bo oddziela ziemię od nieba, rozumiecie...  
\- Ron?  
\- No, mnie powietrze najbardziej kojarzy się z komunikacją. Pewnie przez sowy. Ale, hmm... szybki jak myśl, na przykład. Myśli szybkie jak wiatr? Nie wiem, to głupie.  
\- Powietrze żywiołem komunikacji, nie brzmi to źle. Nie zapominajmy też, że powietrze dawniej było równoznaczne z przenoszeniem chorób.  
\- No i powietrze podtrzymuje spalanie. - Harry wskazał na palenisko, na którym tlił się ledwie widoczny płomień. Ron skierował swoją różdżkę, by wspomóc przyjaciela. - Tak lepiej.  
Ciekawe, jak długo zajęło im dojście do jednej prawdy – że oni sami są jak te żywioły. W każdym z nas są odbicia wody, ognia, powietrza i ziemi. W mniejszym czy większym stopniu. Powiadają, że człowiek jest naczyniem, które je wszystkie łączy. Nie wiem, czy słusznie czy nie.  
W pewnym momencie Hermiona musiała zastanowić się, co sprawia, że Dęby tak dobrze wyczuwają naturę. Co sprawia, że mogą wręcz porozumiewać się z roślinami i zwierzętami? Czemu potrafią zmienić się w mysikróliki i dziki, skoro nigdy nie studiowali animagii? Na wszystkie te pytania odpowiedzią była Woda. Dęby czerpią z niej siłę, a jednocześnie sami są jej naczyniami.  
Bez daty, czas spędzony w Wiosce Dębów  
_Dlaczego to Źródło stało się dla nas takie ważne? Przecież moglibyśmy znów rzucić na Harry'ego te ochronne zaklęcia, a on mógłby podejść do niego normalnie, bez wymaganych pokłonów i po prostu wbić kieł bazyliszka w czarkę. To byłoby takie proste! Takie proste! Ale podobno nie możemy tego zrobić, bo to by było sprzeczne z nami i z naszą naturą. Do cholery! Mam dosyć naszej natury, wcale nie pisałam się na bycie „tą dobrą” w tej wojnie! „Tą dobrą” – też coś. Nie wygramy tej wojny wpatrywaniem się w słoik z wodą i poszukiwaniu dobra w liściach i ziemi. To jest absurdalne. A Harry w to wierzy._  
_Ciekawe, czy wciąż będzie wierzył w tajemną moc deszczu, gdy skąpiemy się we krwi Śmierciożerców. Dęby zdają się nie mieć krwi, są zawsze takie bez emocji, bez ognia..._  
_Krew! Krew! Krew!_  
_Co jeśli wystarczy krew Dębów, by oczyścić te kilka kropel Wody, które mamy? Nie wiem, czy to nam jakoś pomoże, ale kto wie._  
_Krok za krokiem, noga za nogą wygramy tę wojnę._  
_Pewnie nie tacy jaśni. Ale wygramy._  
Wygraliśmy. Jak przewidziała Hermiona: już nie tacy jaśni. Opadł na nas bitewny pył.  
_Udało się. Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka kropel krwi najstarszego z Dębów, by oczyścić wodę w karafce. Jego krew dawała nam największe szanse, bo najdłużej przecież czerpał i pił ze Źródła. Ale musimy traktować horkruksy jak żywe istoty, jak cząstki duszy, okaleczone, ale cóż... to wciąż Voldemort. Trzeba założyć, że Źródło jest wciąż od nowa zatruwane, więc sztuczka z krwią Dębów nie zadziała w tym wypadku._  
Opadł na nas bitewny pył, osadził się na naszych włosach, osiadł na rzęsach i brwiach. Wpadł do oczu i nawet najbardziej słone łzy nie były w stanie go wypłukać. Taka była cena.  
Harry, Hermiona i Ron podzielili między siebie oczyszczoną wodę, spijając każdą kroplę. Tak uzbrojeni ruszyli, by zanurzyć się w jej Źródle. Tak uzbrojeni poszli walczyć z Voldemortem.  
A Voldemort nie zostawił swoich horkruksów bezsilnych. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy żywioł ma dwa aspekty, dobro i zło. Zatruł Wodę w przekonaniu, że tylko odwraca Źródło w inną stronę. Wszystkie żywioły można spaczyć, każda zaleta może odbić się w zatrutej Wodzie jak w krzywym zwierciadle. Trzeba ogromnej siły woli, by znów spojrzeć pod odpowiednim kątem.  
To, co długie, staje się nagle krótkie, a to, co było wąskie - szerokie. To, co najbardziej w sobie cenili, nagle okazało się wadą. _To była prawda, mamo_ , powiedział mi Ron po latach. Nie chciał powiedzieć nic więcej. Nie wiem, z czym wtedy walczył, chyba tylko Hermiona wie. Czasem myślę, czy nie na tym właśnie polega małżeństwo. Na mówieniu _nie, nie masz racji_ , gdy on mówi _tak, jestem godny potępienia_. Na mówieniu, że lustrzane odbicia to nic więcej jak obrazy, rozedrgane i pozorne. Na przekonywaniu, że każde lustro warto stłuc, gdy ukazuje nam to, czego nie chcemy widzieć. To tylko trochę srebra i szkła. A każda czarownica wie, że to tylko bezużyteczne świecidełka nie wchłaniające magii. Dziś nikt już nie robi z nich biżuterii. I nikt nie pamięta, co wtedy zobaczył Ron.  
Jedna z ważniejszych bitew tej wojny rozegrała się w ciszy umysłów walczących. W skrytości serc, z myślami rozrywającymi klatki piersiowe nie słabiej niż ostrza i zaklęcia. W spokojnym - zdawałoby się - śnie.  
Widziałam tę wizję. Widziałam ją i wciąż czuję się słabo, gdy muszę o niej pisać, myśleć... To tylko dobitnie pokazuje, jak długofalowy wpływ miał na nas Voldemort, jak bardzo niszczycielską był siłą. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi nawet do głowy, że właśnie to obróci się przeciwko Hermionie, że właśnie to będzie ją nękać.  
Malutka dziewczynka wyciąga do niej dłonie, uśmiechając się uśmiechem Rona. Ma jej włosy i oczy, i małe usta powtarzające wciąż i wciąż: _Na rączki, na rączki!_  
Hermiona patrzy na nią beznamiętnie, udaje, że nie słyszy. Wreszcie podnosi wzrok znad pergaminu, który zapisuje, zapisuje, zapisuje, liczby, litery, liczby, litery. Dziecko zaczyna płakać, chlipać, pociągać nosem. Mała rączka dotyka jej kolana okrytego nową szatą, ale ona strąca ją jak natrętną muchę. Dziecko zanosi się już płaczem, woła: _Mamusiu, mamusiu_ , ale ona nie zwraca na nią uwagi, bo przecież musi zrobić coś ważniejszego.  
Nagle dziewczynka rozmywa się w morzu barw, otaczają ją ludzie, ruch, powietrze. Rośnie. Wszystko dzieje się szybko, tak szybko, że Hermiona nawet nie zauważa. Dziecko płacze, chlipie i chce do mamy. Nastolatka wrzeszczy, tupie nogą i posyła czerwone iskry z różdżki prosto w sufit.  
Obie krzyczą, choć równie dobrze mogłyby milczeć. Hermiona znów pochyla się nad pergaminami, kok ma upięty tak gładko, tak ciasno, że głowa sprawia wrażenie mózgu obleczonego skórą, nic więcej się przecież nie liczy.  
I znów dziecko, dziewczynka, kobieta rozmywa się, ucieka, wraca, już nie krzyczy. Patrzy na nią tylko z wyrzutem z krzesła podzwaniającego łańcuchami. Hermiona widzi przed sobą tylko księgę, prawo zapisane tak dawno temu, widzi i wie, że jest nim związana, że nie może nic zrobić. Że nie chce. Bo twarde prawo jest prawem i jest najlepszym, co może spotkać człowieka. Nie wierzy w to, wiara jest dla głupców, ona to _wie_.  
Dziecko, trzyletnia dziewczynka, ma przecież tak drobne rączki, że z łatwością wyciąga je z kajdan. Płacze rozdzierająco i mówi: _Mamusiu, na rączki_ , ale Hermiona patrzy na nią znad prawa, które jest słuszne, i mówi: _Winna._  
Wizja zapętla się, wciąż i wciąż. Płacz goni płacz, krzyk goni krzyk i Hermiona tonie w kakofonii dźwięków. Zamyka oczy, przykłada dłonie do uszu, ale to na nic. Dziewczynka wciąż płacze, krzyczy, tupie nogą, by wreszcie zamilknąć i tylko patrzeć. I wreszcie, wreszcie Hermiona zbiera się w sobie i ma dosyć odwagi, by wejść.  
I napiera na ciężkie drzwi, które nie chcą ustąpić. Omija wzrokiem samą siebie, w nowej, wyjściowej szacie, zajętą liczbami i literami. Patrzy w dół na dziewczynkę. Pochyla się tak nisko, że może policzyć piegi na jej policzkach. Mała ciągnie ją za nogawkę dżinsów brudnych od błota. _Mamusia?_ pyta z nadzieją. Hermiona bierze ją delikatnie na ręce i wtula twarz w sprężynki jej włosów. _Tak, mamusia_ , szepcze.  
Hermiona łapie powietrze spazmatycznie, jak jedyny na świecie lek. Ociera łzy, nie czas na nie. Wygrała.  
Nigdy nie myślałam o Hermionie w ten sposób. Ta wizja kładła się cieniem i na jej życiu. Miałam wrażenie, że moja synowa ciągle goniła i biegła jak w jakimś wyścigu, z metą wciąż uciekającą z zasięgu wzroku. Sama ją ustanowiła, ale ja chyba jej w tym pomogłam. To zabawne, jak moim własnym dzieciom wydawało się, że jestem idealną matką. A to właśnie dla nich wcale taką nie byłam. Hermiona pewnie wciąż uważa, że nie była wystarczająco dobra dla Matthew, może dlatego tak bardzo rozpuściła Johna po jego śmierci. Jedyny syn i jedyny wnuk kobiety, która nigdy nie postawiłaby rodziny niżej niż pracy czy prawa. Voldemort nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Na szczęście ona wiedziała.  
Podejrzewałam, że pisanie przy czerwonych świecach będzie trudne i nie pomyliłam się ani trochę. Może wzięłam na siebie za dużo tego wieczoru. Myśl o Percym zawsze szarpie mój spokój. Powinnam może pisać więcej o dobrych rzeczach, jasnych słowach, ciepłych myślach. Tylko skąd takie brać, gdy świat pogrąża się we krwi? A ta czasem ma znaczenie, o czym się boleśnie wszyscy przekonaliśmy.  
_To moja wina, mamo,_ usłyszałam dwukrotnie, mówiła mi to Fleur, mówił mi to Bill. Ale czy to prawda? Czy można ich winić za miłość wbrew prawom natury? Tym nieubłaganym prawom, które nie pozwalają mieć dzieci wili i wilkołakowi? Nawet jeśli każde z nich ma tylko po parę kropel tej innej krwi? Czy to czyniło ich w jakiś sposób brudnymi? Czy Anastasia, ta kruszyna utkana z czystej magii, była w jakiś sposób brudna? Anastasia, Anastasia... Nie cieszyłyśmy się nią długo, jej imieniem, jej małymi piąstkami i stópkami. Nie zdążyłam nauczyć się wypowiadać jej imienia w ten szczególny sposób.  
Wciąż mi było mało patrzenia na nią. Gdybym tylko mogła, spędzałabym nad jej kołyską długie nocne godziny, pilnując jej oddechu i snów. Nic, naprawdę nic bym nie osiągnęła. Moje czuwanie na nic by się zdało. Byłoby z góry skazane na niepowodzenie, bo przecież Fleur czuwała i również poniosła klęskę.  
Anastasia dała Fleur kilka miesięcy macierzyńskiej radości i całe lata rozpaczy. Nie żyła wystarczająco długo, by być brudna, świat jej jeszcze nie dotknął, przyszła na świat w naszym domu i tutaj odeszła w białej pościeli.  
Czasem myślę, że nie mogę pisać o dobrych rzeczach i jasnym świecie, bo po prostu nie było ich za wiele w moim życiu. Czasem wydaje mi się, że nawet dobre chwile wcale nie były jasne, że były tylko odcieniami szarości. Odkryłam w swoim zbyt długim życiu, że między czernią a bielą jest więcej kolorów, niż ktokolwiek mógłby i chciałby zliczyć. Poznałam i opłakałam każdy z nich, każdy z nich zostawił we mnie plamę. Szepczę do siebie, że ten świat po prostu jest i był zły. A później sama sobie zaprzeczam, sama siebie napominam. Mówię, że jutro zawsze nadchodzi w końcu łaskawsze i widzę Sabelle, od stóp do głów w błocie, z przepraszającą miną. Myślę sobie, że przecież czasem się śmiałam i liczę na palcach te chwile, bardzo szybko dotykam znów kciuka i znów, i znów, aż przy kolejnej dziesiątce ta zabawa trochę mi się nudzi. A wtedy widzę maleńką piąstkę Anastasii zaciśniętą na tym moim kciuku i gdy mam dobry dzień, uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi na jej gaworzenie.  
Gdy mam dobry dzień pamiętam tylko o tym, że szarość to lepiej niż czerń, a biel, cóż, biel nie zawsze jest dana.


	3. Świeca druga (czerwona)

_Relata refero_  
Opowiadam, co mi zostało opowiedziane  
Czasami siadam tutaj wieczorami tylko po to, by pomyśleć. Patrzę tylko na powoli topiący się wosk i myślę, że podobnie jest z czasem, podobnie było z moim życiem. Sączyło się powoli jak topniejąca świeca. A zwykle póki świeca jest wysoka i prosta, a płomień jasny, nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Dopiero gdy wosk zaczyna się topić, nieuchronnie zmierzając ku dołowi, zaczyna się popłoch. Wtedy gorączkowo szukamy kolejnej świecy, byle tylko nie utonąć w mroku. I ja też nie chciałabym tonąć w mroku niepamięci.  
Czemu tak trudno jest mi napisać historię, którą przecież tak dobrze znam, którą przeżyłam i która jest moja? Dlaczego tak łatwo się pogubić, choćby w swoich własnych ustaleniach, w tym, co sama sobie obiecuję? Wczoraj chciałam opisać horkruksy, miałam wrażenie, że na historię Fleur, Billa i Anastasii jestem zbyt krucha, zbyt pergaminowa. A jednak te wspomnienia wylały się ze mnie jak zupa zostawiona sama sobie na ogniu. Potrzebuję więcej porządku w moich notatkach. Gdy zaczynałam pisać, nie wierzyłam chyba, że uda mi się spędzić aż tyle czasu wśród wspomnień i nie oszaleć. Zanim zaczęłam siadywać tu wieczorami, czasami zdarzało mi się mówić do pustych ścian. Łapałam się na tym dopiero, gdy dostrzegałam, że Artur nie odpowiada. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam. Amelia by się zmartwiła, inni stwierdziliby może, że jestem już stukniętą staruszką. Więc piszę, trochę dla siebie, trochę dla Artura, trochę dla nas wszystkich, liźniętych ogniem wojny. Ale przede wszystkim dla ciebie, mój drogi wnuku, który to kiedyś znajdziesz, jestem tego pewna.  
Mam wrażenie, że bez Artura z każdym dniem jest mi trudniej znaleźć choćby skrawki bieli, od dawna nie widziałam tęczy. Może ta kronika jest bardziej mroczna, niż powinna być. A przecież bywałam szczęśliwa. Tylko te czasy, w których przyszło mi żyć, przecięła szrama wojny, czasem myślę, że to wciąż nie jest blizna, nie może nią być, bo czasami wciąż krwawi. Ale dziś uznam, że pokonanie horkruksa Voldemorta jest jasnym wydarzeniem. O tym, co przeżył Harry, słuchałam kiedyś w ciszy jego pokoju, długo po wojnie. Siedział wśród poduszek, owinięty kocem i lekko drżał, gdy mi to opowiadał. Był po prostu przeziębiony, nasz bohater, którego miałam ochotę pogłaskać po głowie, świadoma, że nie miał w życiu wielu takich gestów. Chyba był jednak trochę zawstydzony, gdy wreszcie to zrobiłam, a jego policzek podążył za moją dłonią. I wysłuchałam go, dorosłego mężczyzny, którego zmogła gorączka, zmieniając go z powrotem w małego chłopca.  
Świat płonie ogniem tysiąca słów wypowiedzianych w złej godzinie. Harry ociera krew spływającą mu po czole, policzkach, barwiącą rzęsy na czerwono. Płonie wszystko. Równina rozciąga się dalej, niż sięgnąć można wzrokiem. Niezmierzona przestrzeń zasłana ciałami, które poruszają się czasem w obrzydliwej parodii tańca. Jak dawno porzucone marionetki, do których wrócił lalkarz, wrócił tylko po to, by za chwilę się rozmyślić.  
Robi krok do przodu, jego bose stopy zdają się być przyklejone do podłoża, do tego błota, które nie jest błotem. Bo nie ma tam nigdzie wody - jest tylko nieskończenie szeroka rzeka krwi. I w końcu okazuje się, że krew można naprawdę mieszać, że krew tamtych wcale nie była taka czysta, że nasza nie miała śladu szlamu. Wreszcie związani, związani w tej rzece krwi. Brnie do przodu, a kukiełki wykorzystują te ułamki sekund obecności lalkarza, by unieść ręce i złapać go za rąbki szat. Nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Jest za późno.  
Jest zbyt późno i to jego wina. To przez niego płonie świat.  
I świat płonie i płonie i płonie, godziny mijają, a świat znika. Zdaje się, jakby ogień wysysał powoli cały tlen z powietrza i z płuc Harry'ego. Dusi się, brodząc w krwi po kolana. Już za późno.  
_Wody, błagam_ , szepcze jedna z groteskowych lalek, skąpana we wszechobecnej krwi. Harry kręci głową. Przecież już za późno. Płonący świat umiera w ciszy szepczących.  
Ale pojawia się mysikrólik, rozbrzmiewa jego dźwięczne _si si si_. Harry czuje, że coś obija mu się o biodro. Rozpina szatę i wyciąga butelkę z pięknie rżniętego kryształu. Przygląda się jej, przechyla i obserwuje, jak w załamaniach odbija się czerwone słońce. W środku zostało zaledwie kilka kropel wody, które byłyby jak dar niebios na jego języku. I znów czuje delikatne pociągnięcie za nogawkę. Zbyt jest zajęty wpatrywaniem się w wodę.  
Przykłada butelkę do ust i płonie razem ze światem.  
I znów, i znów, i znów. Czuje raz za razem, jak po jego szyi spływają krople potu, ociera krew z brwi. Oddycha głęboko powietrzem pozbawionym tlenu, płuca pieką, pieką, pieką w proteście. Krew kapie mu z palców, wspina się wyżej wbrew grawitacji, jest skąpany w niej po łokcie, po ramiona po szyję, zalewa mu usta.  
Znów na ramieniu przysiada mu mysikrólik, znów wyciągają się ku niemu nieskończone ręce.  
Wyrzeka się tego. Pochyla się nad pierwszą kukiełką, ściąga białą maskę z twarzy i przykłada jej kryształ do ust. _Dziękuję,_ szepcze lalka i opada, jakby ktoś przeciął jej sznurki.  
Harry czuje na skórze pierwsze krople chłodnego deszczu, które zdają się natychmiast wyparowywać. Rozkoszuje się nimi.  
Wygrał.  
Powiedział mi wtedy, że to nie było jego zwycięstwo. Że każde z nich musiało przejść przez swoje ciernie, bo trzeba było pokonać wszystkie żywioły. Może to i racja? Nigdy się nie dowiemy, w jak pokrętny sposób działał umysł Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wypowiadaliśmy. Tak jak nie dowiem się już, co zobaczył Ron. Jego żywiołem było powietrze. Czy wznosił się wysoko, wyżej niż reszta? Czy doprawiono mu skrzydła kosztem innych? Czy to tego tak się całe życie wstydził? Zdaje się, że to już nieważne. A Harry stwierdził wtedy, że powietrze podsyca ogień, więc osobno każdy z nich jest słabszy o siłę drugiego. Wychowałam ich obu, jestem z tego dumna. Żałuję, że nie zawsze mogłam to powiedzieć.  
Chciałabym, żeby istniało miejsce do którego trafiają wszystkie zagubione rzeczy. Pojedyncze kolczyki, stokrotki, które wypadły z wianka pod nogi, pióra, kałamarze i niepotrzebne kawałki pergaminu. Te buty, które po którymś przyjęciu nie teleportowały się do domu razem ze mną, torebka, którą pożyczyłam Maddie albo Zoe i która nigdy do mnie nie wróciła. W tym miejscu znalazłabym pewnie też kilkadziesiąt smoczków, które gubiły moje dzieci (szczególnie Fred, potrafił zgubić dwa jednego dnia i domagać się kolejnego). A gdyby istniało takie miejsce, to chciałabym, by zaraz obok niego istniało podobne. Takie, w którym można by wykorzystać wszystkie niewykorzystane słowa, szanse i chwile. Spotkałabym tam Ginny...  
To był jeden z tych leniwych poranków, kiedy przed śniadaniem można jeszcze trochę poudawać, że nie trwa wojna. Gdy można - sięgając po talerze i kubki - musnąć grzbietem dłoni tę najpotrzebniejszą i najpiękniejszą dłoń. Gdy znad stojącego na kuchence czajnika można posyłać zaspane jeszcze uśmiechy. Gdy można powiedzieć z całą mocą, błagalne _Dzień dobry!_.  
\- Zrobić zakupy, zanim pójdę? Po pracy chcę wrócić do domu - mruknął Charlie znad pełnego już talerza.  
\- Nie trzeba, wszystko mamy. Ale w weekend można by się wybrać na jakieś większe zakupy.  
\- Dobrze, w sobotę po pierwszej zmianie - zgodził się.  
\- Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Ginny? Może ona czegoś potrzebuje? Jakieś ubrania? Nie mam pojęcia, co może przydać się kobiecie w ciąży... - Helen wyglądała na zmartwioną. Jasne było, że chciałaby nieba przychylić swojej przyszłej szwagierce, ale nie wiedziała jak.  
\- Najlepiej, gdyby pojechała z nami, ale pewnie nie zechce. Porozmawiam z nią, jak wrócę.  
\- Może przekonam ją, że te zakupy to świetna okazja, żeby poćwiczyła język? – powiedziała Helen z nadzieją.  
\- Te wasze lekcje... Czy ona coś mówi? O swoich planach? Albo o tym, kto jest ojcem?  
\- Pytasz, czy mi się zwierza? Jeszcze nie, ale... – zawiesiła głos.  
\- Nie licz na to, Helen. Chcecie zwierzeń? Wciąż zastanawiam się, czy przegrałam moje życie wtedy, w lipcu, czy to teraz przegrywam je codziennie po kawałku. Wystarczy? Jest jeszcze dżem malinowy?  
\- Ginny! - Imię siostry samoistnie padło z ust Charliego. Sam już nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę ją zbesztać czy może przytulić. Odsunął dla niej krzesło przy stole i położył przed nią słoik dżemu.  
Ginny przypominała wtedy ten niespokojny płomień świecy rzucający teraz czerwoną poświatę na mój pergamin. Zawsze była impulsywna, w końcu w Norze czasami trzeba było podnieść głos, by zostać usłyszanym. A czarownice w ciąży to osobna, trudna do opisania kwestia. Niestabilna magia działa tak na kobiety. Pamiętam, jak raz sprawiłam, że sztućce wygoniły Artura z kuchni. Ciężko wyjaśnić to mężczyźnie. _Kochanie, naprawdę nie chciałam_ słabo się spisuje jako wytłumaczenie, gdy twój mężczyzna właśnie wyjmuje wbity w dłoń widelec. Helen o tym nie wiedziała. Po prostu ograniczyła oglądanie telewizji, używanie sprzętów elektronicznych, które łatwo się psuły przy pulsacji magii. Przyjęła moją córkę z tak otwartym sercem, że nigdy nie będę w stanie jej się odwdzięczyć.  
Tego dnia rozwieszały właśnie pranie na tarasie, gdy przybył Patronus z wiadomością. Jak zwykle dowiedziały się tylko, że Charlie nie wróci tego wieczoru. Helen zapatrzyła się w rozwiewającą się mgłę, która przed chwilą była wielką jaszczurką.  
\- Znowu – mruknęła. Ginny pokiwała tylko głową.  
\- Żałujesz? - zapytała, instynktownie jedną dłoń opierając na brzuchu, a drugą masując krzyż.  
\- Czego? - zapytała zamyślona Helen. Ginny machnęła ręką.  
\- Tego. Tego wszystkiego, co przynieśliśmy z Charliem do twojego domu. Nie wolałabyś, no nie wiem... Związać się z jakimś księgowym, który codziennie wraca o piętnastej zero dziewięć do domu? Który nie wie, że trwa wojna? Który...  
\- Jest porażająco nudny? - dokończyła Helen. Obie wybuchnęły wymuszonym śmiechem.  
\- A tak naprawdę? - Zebrały pozostałe klamerki i wróciły do domu.  
\- Przecież go kocham – powiedziała z przekonaniem, z jakim mówiła, że świeci słońce lub pada deszcz. Ginny pozazdrościła jej tego przekonania.  
\- A on kocha ciebie – wyszeptała.  
\- Tak – potwierdziła z uśmiechem Helen. - Napijemy się herbaty w kuchni? Możemy zrobić obiad trochę wcześniej, skoro Charlie'ego i tak nie będzie.  
\- Racja - przytaknęła Ginny. W ostatnich tygodniach w jej ruchy wkradła się jakaś ostrożność, sama mówiła o sobie, że porusza się niezręcznie i ociężale. Ale Helen widziała w niej matkę, widziała w niej to, czego ona sama nie chciała dostrzec. Nie przyznawała się sama przed sobą do tych czułych gestów i myśli, które czasem przechodziły jej przez głowę.  
\- Wiesz z tym księgowym mogłoby być ciężko. To – wymownie spojrzała na swoje nieruchome nogi – nie pozwala mi na zbyt wiele w tej kwestii.  
Ginny speszyła się, do tej pory starała się omijać niepełnosprawność Helen jak najszerszym łukiem. Nie spotyka się wielu niepełnosprawnych czarodziejów. Helen roześmiała się delikatnie.  
\- Ginny, głuptasie. Przecież to mnie już nie boli! - Ginny niepewnie odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
\- Opowiesz mi o tym? - zapytała nieśmiało. Zaczęła wyjmować warzywa. - Umyję je i pokroję, dobrze?  
\- To nie jest zbyt wesoła historia. Ani zbyt długa. - Helen wyciągnęła patelnię i oliwę. - Miałam dwanaście lat. Wracaliśmy z rodzicami z kina. Muszę cię kiedyś zabrać do kina, na pewno ci się spodoba. Wtedy co najmniej raz w miesiącu wybieraliśmy się na filmy, najczęściej premiery. Uwielbiałam oglądać je na ekranie wielkim jak ściana i z głosami aktorów wibrującymi w całym pomieszczeniu. Wracaliśmy z kina, było ciemno, padał deszcz. To nie była niczyja wina. Tamten kierowca był trzeźwy, jechał przepisowo, tak jak moja mama. Ale stało się. Podasz mi marchewkę? Dziękuję. Od tego czasu zamieszkałam z babcią. Wspaniała kobieta. Zaraziła mnie miłością do angielskiej poezji. Dla poezji w ogóle. Zostałam tłumaczką. To idealny zawód dla mnie, jak sama wiesz. Mogę pracować w domu i w ogóle... Charlie spadł mi z nieba.  
\- No nie tak z nieba, musiałaś napisać to ogłoszenie!  
\- Ale wiesz, jak bardzo był mi nie na rękę mężczyzna jako współlokator? Szukałam kobiety i w sumie nie wiem, co mi strzeliło do głowy, że się zgodziłam.  
\- Pewnie niezaprzeczalny urok osobisty mojego brata!  
\- Pewnie tak. Dawaj te warzywka.  
Zawsze uważałam, że gotowanie ma w sobie coś uspokajającego. Szczególnie część, którą można wykonać bez różdżki. Nie dziwię się, że właśnie podczas tych prostych, domowych czynności Helen zaprzyjaźniła się z Ginny.  
Gdy dzieci były małe, robiłam wieczorami przetwory na zimę. Kroiłam, siekałam, wkładałam do słoików w odpowiednich proporcjach. Tak, by marchewka była słodka jabłkiem, jak lubiła Ginny. By ogórki idealnie komponowały się z papryką, nie tylko smakiem, ale również kolorystycznie. Percy zawsze zwracał na to uwagę.  
Chyba właśnie teraz robię to samo. Kroję moje wspomnienia na drobne części, aby łatwiej było je przełknąć. Dawno nie miałam już noża w ręku, nie wiem, czy moje powykręcane i cienkie jak gałązki palce potrafiłyby go trzymać tak pewnie jak dawniej. Tylko różdżka wciąż leży w dłoni idealnie, to z nią mnie pochowają. Nawet pióro nie sunie po pergaminie, jak pamiętam, że sunęło przed laty. Ale tylko to pióro mam, więc nim staram się wyciąć najważniejsze części, trochę odrzucić, trochę wymieszać, by nie było zbyt gorzko, zbyt kwaśno i zbyt nieprzyjemnie. Dwie łyżki octu, szczypta soli. A potem jeszcze cukru na czubeczku drewnianej łyżki. Moja mama tak robiła, pamiętam jej minę, łyżkę z cukrem, drewniany trzonek i jej rękę. Ona też zbyt wcześnie odeszła, moje dzieci nie zdążyły się nią nacieszyć, a ona nie poznała ich wszystkich. Ale lubiła Artura.  
W naszych czasach to zdarzało się rzadko. Aranżowane małżeństwa były jeszcze tak popularne jak kary cielesne w Hogwarcie. Wszystko, czego oszczędzono - na szczęście - moim dzieciom. Prewettowie i Weasleyowie stali wtedy na podobnym poziomie, może moja rodzina była nieco bogatsza. Można by rzec, że zaręczona byłam od kołyski, ale dowiedziałam się o tym zgodnie z tradycją w czternaste urodziny. Pamiętam, że nie byłam zdziwiona. W końcu wiedziałam, że mam narzeczonego. No i nie liczyłam na nikogo pokroju Malfoya. A jednak gdy zobaczyłam Artura po raz pierwszy po tym liście, poczułam się tak, jakbym nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę go nie widziała. Nie, nie było w tym nic z zauroczenia. Raczej ciekawość, może trochę dociekliwości właściwej aurorowi śledczemu, a nie zakochanej nastolatce. Bo wtedy jeszcze nią nie byłam. Obserwowałam go wnikliwie, tak że gdy on sam dostał list podobnej treści kilka miesięcy później, byłam już w stanie powiedzieć, ile dokładnie ma piegów na nosie. Gdy Artur przeżywał swoje zaskoczenie, ja już wiedziałam na pewno, że nasze dzieci będą rude, piegowate i trafią do Gryffindoru. Ale wtedy? My sami byliśmy dziećmi.  
Pokochałam go tak, jak liczyłam jego piegi i ubolewałam nad kolorem włosów, metodycznie, po kawałku i bez reszty. Był uroczy jako nastolatek, jakby co rano ktoś rzucał na niego wydłużające kończyny zaklęcie. by nogi plątały mu się w drodze na śniadanie. Chyba pasowałam do niego z moimi grzecznymi dwoma warkoczami i spódnicą o regulaminowej długości. Choć po dormitorium krążyło co rano szeptane z ucha do ucha zaklęcie krawieckie, raczej z niego nie korzystałam. Trzeba było oczywiście wiedzieć, na które lekcje spódnicę trzeba z powrotem wydłużyć, by nie zarobić szlabanu. Uznawałam to za zbędny wysiłek.  
Artur zawsze był mój, nawet gdy nie wiedziałam, że jest. I pokochałam go tak, jak się kocha zieleń trawy i chłód deszczu w upalny dzień. Pokochałam go jak coś, co już mam, ale muszę odkryć na nowo, by prawdziwie docenić. Nim wyszłam z Hogwartu, byłam po dziewczęcemu pewna, że kochałam go zawsze. Chciałabym się dziś uśmiechnąć do tamtej dziewczyny w czarnej szacie. Nikt nigdy nie dostał zbyt wielu uśmiechów w swoim życiu. Wychodząc z Hogwartu, oboje byliśmy już zakochani, tak jak tylko siedemnastoletni narzeczeni potrafią. I już wtedy ilekroć się sprzeczaliśmy, zawsze kończył gdzieś z nosem w moich włosach. Ilekroć się kłóciliśmy, szeptał w moje włosy, że żeby było najgorzej, żeby wykrzyczał mi najpodlejsze słowa, to nic nie znaczy. Bo nawet wtedy mnie kocha. I trzymałam się czasem tej myśli jak mugolski rozbitek swojej tratwy albo raczej jak czarownica zaciskająca palce na różdżce. Byłam tylko młodą kobietą, której czasami ciężko było utrzymać język na wodzy. Zresztą – mogę być szczera w tej księdze, której nie przeczyta pewnie nikt, kto mnie zna – wciąż czasem jestem złośnicą. Tylko te sto lat później to mniej urocze.  
Wojna nauczyła nas wiele. Wiele bolesnych lekcji, przyswajanych jedna za drugą. Każda kolejna bitwa mogła być zawsze ostatnią, tą pisaną potem wielkim „o” na początku. Ale czy ktokolwiek z nas to wtedy wiedział? Nie. Każde zaklęcie zdawało się równie ważne, każde zaklęcie mogło zakończyć wojnę, życie lub szczęście.  
Po wyjeździe Ginny nauczyłam się, że żadna z moich kłótni z Arturem tak naprawdę się nie liczyła. Każda z nich wydała mi się błaha, gdy mój mąż zamilkł na długie miesiące. Ta wielka kłótnia, w której ledwo unieśliśmy głos, wydaje mi się dziś jedyną, która miała znaczenie. Chciałam chwycić się wtedy tej pewności co zawsze. _Choćby było najgorzej, pamiętaj, Dygotko, jesteśmy razem._ Powtarzałam sobie, że to minie, że ten chłód między nami minie, gdy tylko pojawi się choć promień słońca. Gdy Artur pomagał Ginny pakować się przed wyjazdem, ja zaciskałam palce na naszym narzeczeńskim przyrzeczeniu podpisanym lata temu przez naszych rodziców. A później trzymałam ten pergamin pod poduszką, gdy przez długi spałam na swojej połowie łóżka czas obok pustego miejsca. Wiedziałam, że to moja wina, ale jednocześnie coś we mnie mówiło mi, że moje decyzje są słuszne. Jakże można wtedy przepraszać? Jakże można wierzyć, że choćby przyszły najgorsze czasy, że choćby wszystko mówiło nie, jego serce powie tak? Jak mogłam wierzyć, że wciąż mnie kocha, skoro sama już nie mogłam siebie znieść?  
Nagle okazało się, że nie potrafię bez niego żyć. Tak po prostu, niezależnie od tego, jak melodramatycznie to brzmi. Budziłam się na swojej połowie łóżka, patrzyłam na nietkniętą poduszkę obok i nie potrafiłam znaleźć w sobie chęci, by wstać. Żyłam z Arturem przecież dłużej, niż bez niego. Nie pamiętałam, jak to było, zanim zaczęłam liczyć jego piegi. Wiele razy chciałam mu powiedzieć: _Nie rób mi tego_ , chociaż wiedziałam, że wie. Że widzi to w moich oczach i dłoniach. To było trochę tak, jakby mi mówił, że sama to sobie zrobiłam. I nie przychodził. Nie szeptał w moich włosach przez długie miesiące.  
Czasami siadam tutaj wieczorami tylko po to, by nie myśleć. Zanurzam się we wspomnieniach, czytam stare gazety, pamiętniki i listy i nie myślę. Oglądam te skrawki historii, jakbym wcale nie była jej częścią. W końcu jednak przychodzi ktoś, kto już odszedł, i patrzy na mnie błagalnie. Przychodzi i prosi o więcej miejsca, więcej słów i atramentu. Tylko Artur nigdy się tak nie pojawia. Bo przez cały czas jest ze mną.


	4. Świeca trzecia: czerwona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena

**Świeca trzecia**  
czerwona

_Eiusmodi tempus erat, ut homines vulgo impune occiderentur.  
Był taki czas, że ludzie całkiem bezkarnie byli zabijani_

Noc jest dzisiaj ciemna jak rzadko kiedy. Moja czerwona świeca zdaje się wypalać szybciej, niż powinna, to trochę tak, jakby pochłaniał ją mrok. Mam ochotę zapalić jeszcze jedną, może nawet jeszcze kilka, ale wiem, że to niewiele pomoże. Czasami zdarza się tak, że światła po prostu jest za mało. Pamiętam wiele ciemnych nocy, tak jak pamiętam wiele jasnych. Pamiętam tę noc, księżycową i dosyć jasną, zupełnie nieprzystającą do wydarzeń poprzedzającego ją dnia. Po raz pierwszy od czasu wyjazdu Ginny spędziłam noc z Arturem, siedzieliśmy całą rodziną w kuchni, grzejąc ręce o kubki z herbatą i słuchając radia. Mój mały kuchenny odbiornik od dawna już nie służył mi do śledzenia rozwoju kariery Celestyny. A tej nocy jakiś nieznany nam spiker monotonnym głosem oznajmiał nam, że świat, jaki znamy, już nie wróci.  
Luty tego roku miał mieć dwadzieścia dziewięć dni, a my nie wiedzieliśmy, jak mamy przetrwać te pozostałe dwadzieścia do jego końca. A później marzec, kwieceń, jak się podnieść? Jak się podnieść, skoro tak wielu się nie podniosło? Teraz mamy tam piękny pomnik. Ciekawe, kiedy zapomnicie, że to zbiorowa mogiła.  
Wciąż nie wiadomo, kto pojedynkował się z Ministrem i kto wypowiedział to jedno zaklęcie. Ale to było mało, za mało dzieła zniszczenia, dla Śmierciożerców przekonanych o własnej potędze. Nie było Harry’ego, nie było Albusa. Myśleli, że nie mają nikogo nad sobą prócz swego Pana. Więc zrzucili na swoje głowy gmach Ministerstwa. Czasami, gdy czuję, że niesprawiedliwość świata dławi mnie w piersi, mam nadzieję, że nie wszyscy Śmierciożercy zdążyli wtedy uciec. Tak jak większość pracowników i interesantów.  
Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać tego chaosu, trzęsących się ścian i sufitów, ludzi próbujących się aportować do miejsc, o których jeszcze wtedy myśleli, że są bezpieczne, obijajacych się o magiczne bariery Śmierciożerców. Ministerstwo bez Ministra było osłabione. Dosłownie. Magia potrzebuje kotwicy, lin i umocnień. Potrzebuje fundamentów, tak by wiedziała, komu ma służyć. I wiedział to oczywiście ten, który już tak bardzo nie czuł się człowiekiem, że nawet nie myślał o zostaniu Ministrem. Wysłał swoje węże, by siały zniszczenie i strach.  
Każda magia ma kiedyś swój kres. A każdy kamień jest w stanie przyjąć tylko określoną jej porcję. Nie można bez końca naprawiać stłuczonego szkła, nie można setki razy leczyć złamanych kości. I to też wiedział. Nie musiał się wtedy nawet tam pojawiać. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie rzucone przez dziesiątki rąk znaczonych jego znakiem. A magia i kamienie zaczęły pękać.  
Jeszcze przez dwadzieścia dni lutego szukano zaginionych. Gdy pękały ściany, sekundy przed tym, jak kamienie z sufitu dotknęły posadzek, bariery antydeportacyjne wzniesione przez Lucjusza na początku, również pękły. Dzięki temu możesz przeczytać teraz, mój drogi wnuku, krótką listę nazwisk w swoich podręcznikach. Ocaleńcy. Głównie Aurorzy i ci, których byli w stanie złapać i zabrać ze sobą. Lata szkoleń zaowocowały refleksem i dobrą oceną sytuacji.  
Kiedyś, lata po wojnie podczas urodzin Billa, Tonks wypiła za dużo. Nigdy nie zapomnę jej oczu, oczy to Tonks, zawsze potrafiłam ją rozpoznać właśnie po oczach, ale nie patrzyłam na ich kolor: piwne, niebieskie czy szare, patrzyłam głębiej i wiedziałam wtedy, że to ona. I tego dnia jej oczy, zasnute alkoholową mgiełką, pełne łez wróciły tam. Patrzyła nie na mnie, ale na tę kobietę, której szata wyślizgnęła jej się wtedy z ręki. Uratowała mężczyznę, pracował dla Gier i Sportów, złapała jego kołnierz prawą ręką, gdy się deportowała. Dzieci tego człowieka wciąż wysyłają jej życzenia noworoczne. Ale nie uratowała tej kobiety.  
\- Moody zawsze mi mówił, że Auror ma dwie ręce. Śmieszne, co? Biorąc pod uwagę, że sam był jak patchwork. Ale zawsze mówił mi, że mam mieć dwie ręce, że to nie sztuka czarować prawą i zapominać o istnieniu lewej. Raz podczas pojedynku rozkwasił mi nos, drugą ręką strzelając z różdżki gwiazdkami, wiesz? Molly, Molly, czy ktoś kiedyś rozkwasił ci po przyjacielsku nos? A ja niczego się nie nauczyłam, ta szata była jakaś śliska, to była taka damulka, pamiętam ją, pracowała w Przestrzeganiu Prawa, ta szata taka modna. I taka śliska.  
W jakich czasach przyszło mi żyć, że dokładnie wiedziałam, jak powinnam zareagować. Przecież nie raz ani dwa przyszło mi pocieszać ludzi, tych płaczących i tych skrzywdzonych tak bardzo, że zabrano im nawet łzy. Podeszłam do niej siedzącej w fotelu, pozwoliłam oprzeć czoło o moje biodro, wykorzystać rąbek fartucha jako chusteczkę. Wiedziałam, że tylko tyle mogę zrobić – tylko raz jeszcze przeczesać jej włosy palcami.  
W ciągu tych dwudziestu dni odnaleźliśmy wiele osób. Odnajdowały się same, pojawiając się na progu swoich domów, puste, przeźroczyste ciała, jakby same zmęczone dusze, których nie rozpoznawały dzieci. Nigdy nie dowiemy się, o jakich miejscach pomyśleli w tej chwili zagrożenia. Taka deportacja jest niebezpieczna, nieprzewidywalna, gdy nie ma czasu na określenie lokalizacji, gdy myślisz tylko o bezpieczeństwie. Może o błękicie nieba zamiast pyłu sypiącego się na głowę, może o czystym powietrzu albo ciepłym kominku w domu, który od lat już nie istnieje. To byli nasi ocaleńcy, porwani z walącego się na ich głowy Ministerstwa myślą o ucieczce. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy wszyscy odnaleźli droge powrotną. Wiem, że pojedyncze osoby wróciły do domów dopiero po wojnie. Gdzie tułali się przez te długie miesiące przechodzące w lata? Jak odnaleźli się w tym pozbawionym magii świecie? Jak sieroty, jak dzieci, które wyrzekły się swojej matki. A może myślały, że je odumarła. Wtedy wydawało się przecież, że bez Ministerstwa nie istniejemy. Długie korytarze, windy, kominki jaśniejące blaskiem. To miała być nasza przystań. A okazało się, że wystarczy, że wpełznie tam mrok, by wszystko upadło.  
Nie jest łatwo stanąć do nierównej walki. Zanim upadło Ministerstwo, było inaczej. Patrzyliśmy jakoś śmielej, widzieliśmy świat jaśniejszym, niż był. Nawet po śmierci Dumbledore’a nie byliśmy jako społeczeństwo tak załamani. W marcu można było odnieść wrażenie, że wojna jest już przegrana. Zapanował chaos. Ludzie zostali bez pracy, bez przywódcy. Nie jest łatwo stanąć do nierównej walki, szczególnie do takiej, którą większość uznała już za całkiem przegraną i zakończoną. Ale mieliśmy w sobie jasność. Mieliśmy w sobie światło i ciepło, potrzebowaliśmy tylko czegoś, co je wyzwoli. Czekaliśmy na Harry’ego.  
Sposób ukrycia broszy Roweny był jak policzek wymierzony każdemu z nas. Nam wszystkim i każdemu z osobna, nam, którzy zwaliśmy się Jasną Stroną.  
Zapadał już zmierzch, gdy ich trójka zbliżyła się do niewielkiej polanki. Ukryci za drzewami zastanawiali się, czy dobrze trafili.  
\- To tutaj? - wyszeptał Ron, patrząc z daleka na prawie całkowicie zarośnięte fundamenty, jedyną pozostałość po niewielkiej wiosce.  
\- To możliwe – odparła Hermiona. - Według moich wyliczeń to właśnie tutaj znajdowała się ta wioska skrzatów, o której mówili Dęby.  
\- Naprawdę polegamy na bajce, której słuchał w dzieciństwie Ron? - zapytał Harry. - Czy to nie wydaje się wam trochę szalone?  
\- Odkąd cię poznałem, całe życie mam szalone, stary – odpowiedział Ron. Wybuchnęli nieco nerwowym śmiechem.  
\- Wchodzimy? Czy czekamy do rana? - mruknęła rozbawiona Hermiona, ocierając łzę, niekoniecznie będącą oznaką radości.  
\- Rozejrzyjmy się. Spróbuję coś wyczuć, może mi się uda... - powiedział Harry i ruszył do przodu. Wyszli z bezpiecznego schronienia, jakie dawał im cień drzew. Harry szedł pół kroku przed nimi, jak zwykle.  
\- Stójcie – powiedział zatrzymując się. - Ciiii, słyszycie? - Wstrzymali oddechy. Rzeczywiście dało się usłyszeć delikatne brzęczenie jakby roju owadów. - Osłaniajcie mnie. - Wymierzyli różdżki w zapadającą noc. Harry wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i zamknął oczy.  
\- Wioska jest zamknięta. Wątpię, by ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu, żeby zabezpieczyć zwykłe ruiny.  
\- Znaleźliśmy? - mruknął z niedowierzaniem Ron i z radości przycisnął do siebie Hermionę.  
\- Ron, dajże spokój! - odparła, wciąż czujnie przeczesując las. - Rozbijmy namiot, rzućmy zaklęcia ochronne. A jutro zobaczymy, co możemy tu zdziałać.  
Po tym jak opuścili wioskę Dębów, natychmiast ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Nie mieli radia, w naszych rzadkich wiadomościach pisałam im tylko, że wszyscy jesteśmy zdrowi. Ale jednak coś pchało ich nieubłaganie do przodu, tak jakby wszystkie nasze prośby szeptane przed snem, dodawały im determinacji. Zniszczenie czarki Helgi dało im tę nadzieję, której tak potrzebowali. Pokazało im, że może im się udać.  
\- Musimy tam iść, prawda? - zapytał Harry nazajutrz. Składali właśnie obozowisko. - To nie będzie łatwe ani przyjemne, ale w sumie nic jak dotąd nie było. Świat nie jest łatwy ani przyjemny, a Voldemort wcale mu tego nie ułatwia...  
\- Harry – zaczęła Hermiona, szukając słów, by postawić go jak zwykle do pionu, by dodać mu siły.  
\- Stary! Gadasz jak kiepska podróba Dębu, wiesz? A oni nazywali cię Cisem. To chyba coś znaczy, nie? Nie wiem do końca co, ale to nieważne. Mamy zadanie, więc je wykonamy, nieważne, czy świat będzie milutki i puchaty czy nie.  
\- Masz rację, Ron. Pewnie nigdy taki nie będzie. Chodźmy!  
Pierwszą z przeszkód, które postawił przed nimi Voldemort, była jasność. Gdy tylko przeszli przez ochronną kopułę, otoczyło ich światło. Na początku nie wydawało się to niczym szczególnym, nie budziło niepokoju. W końcu był dzień, a w dzień trudno zauważyć dodatkowe źródło blasku. Ale ten wzmagał się, drgał, pochłaniał. W końcu po zaledwie kilku krokach musieli się zatrzymać. Światło przesączało się nawet przez zamknięte powieki, nawet gdy zaciskali je z całej siły, wszystkim, co widzieli, była oślepiająca biel.  
\- Co jest? - warknął Ron, przykładając ręce do twarzy. Niewiele to dało.  
\- Voldemort chyba myśli, że walczy z nami naszą bronią – odparła Hermiona.  
\- Nox! - powiedział Harry bez przekonania. Nic się nie stało. - Nox! - krzyknął. Z jego różdżki wydobył się strzępek ciemnej mgły, niczym welonu pogrzebowego. - Nic z tego, ale warto było spróbować - mruknął. – Podajmy sobie ręce, bo się zgubimy. Hermiono złap mnie i Rona.  
Łzy ciekły im po twarzach, blask oślepiał, wypalał myśli. Kierunki przestały mieć znaczenie, świat spalał się i znikał.  
\- Nie przestraszcie się – wyszeptał Harry. Jednym zaklęciem oślepił ich wszystkich. Mimo ostrzeżenia, wciągnęli szybko powietrze. Świat rozmył się w czerni, ale myśli się wyklarowały.  
\- No tak, to genialne, ale co teraz? Wciąż nic nie widzimy – powiedziała Hermiona. Wciąż mocno trzymała dłonie chłopców. Różdżkę przymocowaną miała do nadgarstka.  
\- Jak na moje, to pewnie znów idziemy za Harrym, co stary? - zapytał Ron.  
\- Właśnie tak. Idziemy przed siebie, ta jasność może w końcu się skończy! - Hermiona przewróciłaby oczami, słysząc ten popis poprawnego języka, ale świadoma, że nikt tego nie zobaczy, zrezygnowała.  
Posuwali się powoli do przodu jak ślepcy, noga za nogą. Potykali się, ale dzięki temu, że trzymali się za ręce, nikt nie upadł.  
\- Czujecie? Jest jakby... inaczej – mruknął Ron. To było jedno z tych dziwnych, nie dających się opisać wrażeń, które nauczyli się rozpoznawać w wiosce Dębów. Nigdy nie stracili tej umiejętności. Muszę przyznać, że czasami miałam dreszcze, gdy jedno z nich siedząc przy stole, wyczuwało drgnienie magii na podwórku. Było w tym coś niesamowitego a jednocześnie przerażającego. Jakby cała trójka dotknęła czegoś, co zarezerwowano dla większych niż my.  
\- Masz rację... Spróbuję cofnąć zaklęcie, dobrze? - wyszeptał Harry. Mieli wrażenie, że znajdują się na jakimś cmentarzysku, na którym wręcz wypada zachować spokój. Mimo że gdzieś w środku drżeli z niepokoju.  
\- Tak, zrób to – powiedziała Hermiona.  
W momencie gdy zaklęcie straciło moc, wszyscy zamarli. Puścili swoje dłonie, by się rozejrzeć. Zdawało się, że nie przeszli ani metra w jasności, która była ciemnością. Fundamenty zarośnięte mchem wyrosły w górę niczym drzewa, domy stały jeden obok drugiego, stabilne i pewne.   
\- Myślicie, że... - Ron zawiesił głos. - Przenieśliśmy się w czasie? - zapytał niepewnie.  
\- Ron! - fuknęła Hermiona. - To na pewno jakaś iluzja. Jakim cudem mielibyśmy przenieść się w czasie o tysiąc lat? A nawet więcej?  
\- Tak, to nie jest możliwe. To wcale nie jest możliwe... - zapewniał sam siebie. Harry milczał. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. Wbił spojrzenie w drzwi najbliższej chatki, jakby w nadziei, że zaraz wyjdzie przez nie skrzat.  
\- To iluzja. Bardzo dobra, ale tylko iluzja. Tu nikogo nie ma – powiedział wreszcie. - Nikogo tu nie ma – powtórzył, przeczesując wzrokiem las okalający wioskę.  
\- Co teraz?  
\- Teraz idziemy tam – wskazał czubkiem różdżki największą chatę po drugiej stronie wioski. Nad jej dachem skłaniała się brzoza. Hermiona złapała szybko dłonie chłopców, by zapewnić sobie i im choć trochę poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Natychmiast odskoczyła. Popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na swoje dłonie, które szybko pokryły się pęcherzami. Łzy stanęły jej w oczach. Ron wyciągnął rękę, ale się uchyliła.  
\- Zostaw mnie! Nie zbliżaj się nawet! - Opadła na kolana i zaszlochała. Wciąż wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie.  
\- Hermiono? - Harry podszedł do niej powoli. - Hermiono?  
\- Odejdź! Odejdź, odejdź! To WASZA wina! - krzyknęła.  
Tak zaczęła się druga próba. Kolejna przeszkoda na drodze do broszy Roweny.  
Hermiona nie potrafiła nigdy potem opisać, co wtedy się stało. Po prostu nie pamiętała tych kilku godzin.  
\- Hermiono, proszę. - Ron podchodził do niej z wyciągniętą ręką, na kolanach, jak do przestraszonego leśnego zwierzątka.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się, powiedziałam! - wrzasnęła zupełnie nie swoim głosem. Harry próbował podejść do niej z drugiej strony, ale ona wstała i otoczyła się barierą szybciej, niż wydawało się to możliwe. Znów usiadła na ziemi, zapatrzyła się w swoje poparzone dłonie i zaczęła szlochać.  
\- Kochanie – zaryzykował Ron.  
\- Kochanie?! - wrzasnęła jak szyszymora. - Jesteś ze mną, bo ci tak wygodnie! I ty też! - znów wstała, miotała się w okręgu, który sama utworzyła.  
\- Hermiono, jesteś dla mnie jak siostra, o czym ty mówisz, do diabła!  
\- Tak się traktuje rodzinę? Rzucasz się na każde niebezpieczeństwo, a my za tobą! Serce mnie boli, gdy patrzę, jak cierpisz, ale ty nic sobie z tego nie robisz! Masz to gdzieś! - wykrzyknęła. Obróciła się szybko do Rona. - Co, dla ciebie też jestem jak siostra? Którą od czasu do czasu trzeba pogłaskać po głowie?  
\- Hermiono! - zaczął Ron.  
\- Zastanów się, o czym ty mówisz, kobieto! Ron kocha się w tobie, odkąd zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczynki nie są tylko źródłem utrapień!  
\- Och, tak! Zakochał się we mnie jak tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jestem jego najlepszym kumplem, co?  
\- Cholera, czy to ważne? TERAZ cię kocham. Czy to naprawdę nie wystarczy? Hermiono! - załamał mu się głos.  
\- Teraz! Teraz mnie kochasz, bo nie ma tu nikogo innego. Nie ma nikogo innego, więc wystarczę ja... – Znów opadła na ziemię. Nie szlochała już, płakała tylko cicho.  
\- Stary, musimy coś zrobić. Wymyśl coś, przecież to nie ona. Ona... - Ron nigdy nie był dobry w mówieniu o uczuciach. Ale miał rację. Wydawało się, że z każdą łzą Hermiona traci siły.  
\- Wiem, Ron. Jesteśmy rodziną. Ona cię kocha, ty kochasz ją i jak tylko to wszystko się skończy, będziecie mieć swoje długo i szczęśliwie, słyszysz? - Harry złapał ramię Rona i popatrzył mu w oczy. - Słyszysz?  
\- Tak.  
\- To ma coś wspólnego z tymi oparzeniami. Lepiej nie dotykajmy się gołą skórą, bo jeszcze któryś z nas też wpadnie w wściekłość.  
\- Powiedziała, że ją zraniliśmy. Ale przecież nie chcieliśmy. To nie nasza wina, nie nasza...  
\- A może nasza, Ron? Podejdźmy, wygląda na to, że już się uspokoiła.  
\- Jeśli za spokój uznasz wypłakiwanie sobie oczu nad własnym złamanym sercem – westchnął Ron.  
\- Hermiono? Posłuchaj mnie, dobrze?  
\- Mów, co chcesz, wiem, że nie warto mnie kochać – wyszeptała.  
\- Wiem, że uważasz mnie za brata, prawda? I naprawdę kochasz Rona. Nie, ciii, posłuchaj. - Harry mówił cicho, ciągle utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. - Posłuchaj. Miłość taka jest. Zrani cię nieraz. Nie jestem żadnym ekspertem, ale czasami będzie pewnie bolało bardziej niż te oparzenia. Za które swoją drogą przepraszam.  
\- Ja też – wtrącił się Ron. Hermiona oddała mu słaby uśmiech.  
\- Widzisz, miłość to zgoda na ten ból. Musisz być na niego gotowa. Osoby, które kochasz, nie zawsze robią to, co chcesz, nie zawsze zachowują się rozsądnie. Czasami któryś z nas powie coś w gniewie albo przez nieuwagę. Kochasz nas, więc to zaboli.  
\- Trudno. Ryzyko wkalkulowane. Pamiętasz tego wielkiego węża, który zaatakował mojego tatę? Moja mama była załamana. To nie była niczyja wina. Ale ona cierpiała - dołączył Ron. Hermiona patrzyła na nich jak zahipnotyzowana.  
\- Ludzie odchodzą, mówią nieodpowiednie rzeczy, robią nieodpowiednie rzeczy. To czasami jest trudne, sama wiesz. Czasami ludzie, których kochamy, umierają. A my żyjemy i przecież wciąż ich kochamy. Chociaż to boli.  
\- Voldemort pewnie uważa to za głupotę. Ale tak nie jest, Hermiono. Kocham cię.  
Oparzenia z jej dłoni zniknęły, opadła bariera. Ron pochylił się, by ucałować ją w czoło. Harry przycisnął jej dłoń do swojego policzka. Straciła przytomność.  
Jak bardzo nieludzkim trzeba być, by nie rozumieć tej potęgi? Jestem z nich tak dumna, z całej trójki. Voldemort chciał sobie z nas zakpić, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że to z niego zakpiono. Choć muszę przyznać, że nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że mój Ron zdobył się na takie słowa. Mój syn, który kiedyś, całkiem niedawno, zapytał mnie, czy nie może po prostu kochać jej bez słów.  
Ale tę historię pokazano mi w myślodsiewni, pokazano ją nie tylko mnie. Wydaje mi się, że to jedno z tych zwycięstw, z których Harry jest prawdziwie dumny. Czarka Helgi pozostawiła na nich trudną do zmycia skazę, odsłoniła to, co bolesne i o czym nikt nie potrafi mówić bez dreszczu. Ale brosza Roweny? Czasem mam ochotę chichotać jak mała dziewczynka, tak bardzo Mu się to nie udało. Ta próba wcale nie pozostawiła ich ciemnych czy mniej kochających! Wyszli tylko jaśniejsi i pewniejsi więzi, które ich łączą.  
Artur kupił dla mnie te świece, bo wiedział, że będę potrzebować światła. A ja na przekór temu piszę dziś o ciemności. O śmierci, łzach, cząstkach złych dusz zamkniętych w przedmiotach. O ludziach, którzy wyszli jak co ranek do pracy i nigdy nie wrócili. O tym, jak upadły filary naszego społeczeństwa, nasze centrum wojskowości, kultury, rządu i sądów. Dopiero wtedy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, jak nierozsądnym posunięciem było umieszczenie wszystkich departamentów w jednym miejscu. Jak łatwo było w nas uderzyć, gdy spora część brytyjskich czarodziejów codziennie zbierała się w atrium Ministerstwa. To chyba nie było najlepsze rozwiązanie. W efekcie nikt nie został wtedy skazany. Po dziewiątym dniu lutego 2000 nie było sądu, który mógłby to zrobić. Zostaliśmy podzieleni, rozbici, a nasi oprawcy długo pozostawali bezkarni..  
Moje westchnienie prawie gasi świecę; może to znak, że już czas kończyć. Jutro ma napisać Sabelle, znów pojawi się u nas końcem tygodnia, by pomóc Amari w organizacji ślubu. Powinnam się położyć, uśmiechnąć się w ciemność, szepnąć Arturowi _dobranoc_ w nadziei, że gdziekolwiek jest - usłyszy. I przypomnieć sobie, że czasem dzień jest ciemniejszy niż noc, a świat może skończyć się rankiem, gdy twój mąż wyszedł do pracy godzinę temu, a radio nadaje niepokojące wieści. I ten twój świat nagle ucichnie, zblednie, wcale nie ściemnieje, bo słońce odbite od śniegu jest czasem oślepiające. A potem, a potem, jeśli świat będzie miał w sobie jeszcze choć krztynę dobra, ten twój mąż stanie w drzwiach.


	5. świeca czwarta: czerwona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Morwena

**Świeca czwarta**  
czerwona

_Cum tacent, clamant  
Milcząc, krzyczą_

Dopiero zmierzcha, a ja już siedzę przy moim starym biurku. Chyba chciałam w ten sposób uciec od tego, co właśnie dzieje się na dole. Gdy Laura przyniosła nam wieści o nadchodzącym weselu, Amelia natychmiast zafiukała po Ginny. A ja po pewnym czasie poczułam, że moje miejsce jest raczej tutaj niż tam. Raczej w samotności niż z nimi. Raczej w przeszłości niż w przyszłości. Jestem już chyba zbyt zmęczona. Szczególnie, że nie do końca takich wieści oczekiwaliśmy. Wszystko wraca. Laura dostała oficjalny list od Beegów z żądaniem posagu dla Amari. Oficjalny list utrzymany w raczej kąśliwym tonie wytykającym ciążę przyszłej panny młodej. Jakby John nie miał w tym swojej zasługi. Oficjalne żądanie posagu! A gdy piszę te słowa, mamy już 2070 rok. Nie żądałam posagów dla żadnego z moich synów. Ginny wyposażyłam tak, jak każe magia i tradycja.  
Trzy galeony, dwa sykle i knut. Na przekupienie wszystkich złych duchów i pomnożenie. Drewnianą łyżkę, by w domu nigdy nie było głodu i miotłę do przeganiania cieni z kątów. Słoik miodu na złe dni i kłótnie. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, czy ma on osłodzić słowa wypowiadane w złości czy może po prostu powinien skleić usta, zanim te słowa padną. Do kuferka dołożyłam jeszcze garść gęsich piór na dobre sny i trzy pęki ziół do smaku. Wybierałam je bardzo uważnie. Pióro z niefortunnie zaostrzonym końcem może przynieść więcej szkód niż pożytku. O nierozważnie darowanych ziołach napisano już całe księgi. Trzeba być bardzo ostrożnym, składając nowożeńcom życzenia, dlatego Ginny nie dostała cebulek tulipanów. To na potomstwo, którego ślubując, już nie chciała.  
W czasie gdy ja brałam ślub, posag oprócz tej tradycyjnej części zawierał też galeony. Dużo galeonów. Niezależnie od statusu materialnego to zawsze było dużo galeonów. Nasze rodziny zgodziły się na pięć tysięcy i siedemset galeonów. Pięć tysięcy dla nas i tradycyjna część dla rodziców Artura. W tym czasie moi oczywiście nie byli w stanie po prostu pójść do Gringotta i wyjąć ze skarbca prawie sześciu tysięcy galeonów. Ale popularną metodą było rozkładanie wypłacania posagu na kilka lat. Nasz dodatkowo zgodziliśmy się odroczyć do czasu, aż moi bracia skończą kurs aurorski. Na który przez kilka lat zbierali fundusze, to było ich wielkie marzenie. Jak bardzo absurdalne wydają mi się teraz te pieniadze, umowy, pożyczki. Przecież się kochaliśmy, nasze rodziny się lubiły. Nie było w tym nic z wyrachowanej gry Malfoyów czy Blacków. Tam nikt nie odraczał wypłaty posagów. A jednak gdy kilka lat po ślubie, moi bracia w zastępstwie zmarłych rodziców zaczęli wpłacać do naszej skrytki po pięćset galeonów rocznie, poczułam się bezpieczniej. Już w pierwszej umowie zaręczynowej postanowiliśmy, że poświęcę się prowadzeniu domu. Nie mogłam dalej się kształcić czy pracować, jeśli nie chciałam zerwać umowy. A nie chciałam. Na świat przychodziły kolejne dzieci, Artur nie zarabiał w Ministerstwie kroci. Jego oszczędności już dawno pochłonęła budowa domu. Voldemort zamordował moich braci rękami swoich sługusów zbyt wcześnie. Byli tacy młodzi i pełni werwy... Pełni ognia i odwagi.  
Odetchnij, Molly, skup się na przyziemnych sprawach.  
Po śmierci moich braci nie mogłam odziedziczyć rodzinnej skrytki, nie nazywałam się już Prewett. Dostałam wtedy oficjalny list, w którym powoływano się na mnóstwo paragrafów i praw, oznajmiając mi, że wszystkie te pieniądze rozdzielono w pewnych proporcjach pomiędzy gobliny i Ministerstwo. Nie mogłam się starać nawet o resztę posagu, bo oficjalnie już cały dostaliśmy. Przyjęte było, by w umowie ślubnej wpisywać wypłacenie całej kwoty, inaczej wypadlibyśmy źle w oczach ludzi. A na to nie mogliśmy sobie – oczywiście – pozwolić. Plotka to potężna siła. Gdybym mogła chociaż zdecydować, by przekazać te pieniądze Hogwartowi zamiast Ministerstwu!   
Na szczęście już w czasie, gdy uczyliśmy się w Hogwarcie, Ministerstwo zakazało zawierania umów narzeczeńskich w imieniu dzieci. Uzasadniano to między innymi dyskryminacją czarodziejów pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin. Nie jestem pewna, czy to cokolwiek dało. Czy widział ktoś kiedyś Malfoya poślubiającego kogoś za darmo? I z jakąkolwiek domieszką w kryształowo czystej krwi?  
Ja widziałam, na szczęście. Jeden z piękniejszych ślubów ostatnich lat. Lara i Michael niedługo wrócą ze swojej ślubnej podróży, by zgodnie ze zwyczajem jako pierwsza para złożyć życzenia Amari i Johnowi. O ile w ogóle dojdzie do ślubu. Łączy nas krew, choć każda z nas zareagowała inaczej na list od rodziców Johna. Ale w jednym byłyśmy zgodne – Amari nie może na razie się dowiedzieć. Jeśli jej ukochany jest świadomy tego, co wyprawiają jego rodzice, to będzie dla niej cios prosto w serce, coś, czego nie powinna przeżywać w ciąży.  
\- Żadnego ślubu nie będzie! – powtarzała Ginny, kręcąc się po kuchni.  
\- Mamo, trzeba to przemyśleć, spokojnie – próbowała uspokoić ją Amelia, grzejąc palce o kubek.  
\- Jakie przemyśleć? Nikt nie będzie kupczył naszymi dziećmi! Nawet my sami. Co oni sobie wyobrażają? Amari to nie towar. A już tym bardziej nie będziemy im płacić, żeby ją przyjęli – ciągnęła dalej Ginny.  
\- Babcia ma rację, to uwłaczające – wyszeptała Laura. – Rozmawiałam z Tristanem, ale on też nie wie, co w tej sytuacji zrobić. Stwierdził tylko, że nie wiedział, że jesteśmy wciąż tak zacofani i wyszedł do pracy. Chyba nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.  
\- No i to nie jego dziecko, jakkolwiek by patrzeć.  
\- Ginny! – ofuknęłam ją lekko. Pierwszy mąż Laury zmarł w tym samym roku, w którym urodziła się Amari, a Tristan dobrze go zastępuje.  
\- Co robić? Co robić? – Amelia nieświadomie postukiwała w blat w irytujący sposób.  
Nawet nie zauważyłam, że już się ściemniło, w mojej głowie wciąż tkwi wesoła Amari informująca o zaręczynach. Pora zapalić świecę, niech ulecą z dymem troski dnia.  
Tak bardzo się boję. Powroty do tradycji nie kojarzą mi się dobrze. Pamiętam jeszcze przecież czasy, gdy właśnie tym hasłem oblekał się Voldemort, jak nową szatą prosto od krawca, która zachwyci tłumy. A potem wszyscy znaczący czarodzieje chcieli ubierać się właśnie w tym butiku. To absurdalne lęki. Jeden list z żądaniem posagu nie sprawi, że powrócą aranżowane małżeństwa i uwielbienie czystości krwi. Nie sprawi. Ale ja muszę wrócić do tamtych czasów. Ostatnio trochę zgubiłam wątek. Marny ze mnie historyk. A raczej – zbyt się skupiłam na spisywaniu historii świata i pominęłam nieco historię naszej rodziny. Między zimowym upadkiem Ministerstwa i letnim niszczeniem horkruksa Ginny dała początek kolejnej gałęzi naszej rodziny. Gdy upadło nasze Ministerstwo, Charlie przestał przynosić gazety. Żadnych sfatygowanych Proroków, przychodzących z opóźnieniem, czy krajowych gazet, na których Ginny lubiła ćwiczyć język. To sprawiło, że ostatnie dwa miesiące ciąży spędziła we względnym spokoju. Do dziś dziękuję mu za tę decyzję, na pewno nie była łatwa. Ginny miała wtedy swoje koszmary i lęki.  
 _19/20 marca 2000  
Co robisz w tę bezsenną dla mnie noc? Wiatr wieje za oknem, a mnie tak ciężko, gdy leżę. Każdy oddech muszę brać świadomie, prawie siłą zmuszać żebra, by się poruszyły.  
Nigdy się nie dowiesz. Zostanę tutaj. Nie zniszczę też twojego życia, nie martw się. Może i z wielką siłą każdej nocy próbuję kochać cię coraz mniej, ale stać mnie jeszcze na ten jeden dobry uczynek dla ciebie.  
Duszno. W tej ciemności robię się nadto sentymentalna. Zupełnie jak wiersze, które zaścielają biurko Helen.  
Nie mogę spać. Rzucam się w przepoconej pościeli, włosy oblepiają mi twarz. Czuję się prawie jak rozbitek na morzu pochwycony przez kałamarnicę. Ale jeśli spędzę przy tym biurku jeszcze chwilę, rano moje stopy będą okropnie spuchnięte i nie pójdziemy z Helen na spacer. Do czego to doszło; jeszcze niedawno spędzałam dnie na miotle, teraz wyczekuję zwykłego spaceru._

Bardzo chciałabym wtedy być tam z moją małą córeczką. Moją maleńką, rudowłosą dziewczynką. Trzymać jej dłoń z trzema piegami między serdecznym a małym palcem i powtarzać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nauczyć ją zaklęć na puchnące nogi i inne problemy ciężarnych. Wybierać razem z nią imiona moich pierwszych wnucząt.  
\- Co powiesz na Lię? Libby? Lilibeth? Albo Lilac? - mruczała Helen znad ekranu komputera.  
\- Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam się była zgodzić, żeby Konstancja sprawdzała płeć. Żadnych kwiatów. W ogóle żadnych imion na „L”. Niech to będzie imię, którego nie nosi nikt w rodzinie. Jej własne. Ja takie mam i jest mi z tym dobrze.  
\- Charlie nie wspominał o żadnych kwietnych imionach w waszej rodzinie. - Ginny zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jaki błąd popełniła. Spuściła wzrok na tabelkę z rumuńską gramatyką, której się uczyła.  
\- Może dlatego, że mówił ci tylko o mnie i o mamie? Mamy mnóstwo ciotek... - powiedziała wymijająco.  
\- Opowiadał mi o kilku... Muriel, Violet, Anabella – zaczęła wymieniać szybko Helen. - Co powiesz w takim razie na Amandę?  
\- Nie podoba mi się - wymruczała.  
Helen wymieniła jeszcze kilka imion, ale Ginny na wszystkie kręciła głową. Zapadał już zmierzch, gdy Helen odwróciła się od komputera.  
\- Może ktoś jeszcze powinien mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, Ginny?  
\- Nie. - Pokręciła głową.  
\- Jesteś pewna? Daj mu szansę!  
\- Helen, błagam. On ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Poza tym... poza tym… - W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Och, Ginny. - Helen wyciągnęła ku niej dłonie. - Co mogłoby być ważniejsze niż ty?  
\- Helen, on wcale tego nie chciał. A ja... A ja poszłam tam i... To wszystko moja wina. To ja spieprzyłam sobie życie, on tego nie chciał. - Rozpłakała się na dobre. – Widzisz, co się ze mną dzieje? Ja! Płaczę... On mnie nie chciał.

Spokojny dotąd wieczór skończyły obie nie w gabincecie Helen, ale w sypialni Ginny. Nie było mnie tam, by ukołysać ją do snu, zamiast mnie była Helen.  
Helen obudziło migające światło lampki nocnej stojącej na jej stoliku.  
\- Charlie! Charlie! – wyszeptała, potrząsając jednocześnie ramieniem mężczyzny. Wymruczał coś w odpowiedzi, ale po chwili usiadł prosto na posłaniu.  
\- Co się dzieje? - mruknął. - Ginny?  
\- Ginny – potwierdziła Helen. - Pomóż mi, będzie szybciej. Chodźmy.  
Ruszyli razem do jej pokoju, by zastać ją zwiniętą w kłębek na łóżku. Z rozgorączkowaną twarzą, na której pot mieszał się ze łzami, obejmującą się ciasno ramionami.  
\- Siostrzyczko, czemu nas nie obudziłaś? - Charlie opadł na kolana.  
\- Boli, Charlie. To tak strasznie boli – powiedziała urywanym głosem.  
\- Sprowadzę Konstancję, tak? Wszystko będzie w porządku, o nic się nie martw. Helen z tobą zostanie, Perełko. - Za wszelką ceną starał się ją uspokoić. Wyczarował miseczkę z wodą i ściereczkę, które ułożył na kolanach Helen. Tylko tyle był w stanie zaoferować przed przybyciem Konstancji. Zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i wybiegł z domu, by się teleportować.  
\- Spokojnie, Ginny, spokojnie – mruczała jednostajnie Helen, wycierając pot z czoła rodzącej.   
Po latach Helen opowiedziała mi, jak bardzo była wtedy przerażona. Migające wszędzie światła, telewizor włączający i wyłączający się co chwilkę, jęki Ginny i co najważniejsze: niemoc. To wszystko sprawiło, że Helen nie wspomina dobrze tego wieczoru. Opanowanie Ginny, które prezentowała niezmiennie każdego dnia, rozsypało się w drobny mak. Nikt nigdy nie widział jej tak prawdziwej, a przecież Helen udało się wcześniej z nią rozmawiać i myślała, że do niej dotarła. Tego wieczoru Ginny przypominała małe, zaszczute zwierzątko złapane w sidła. Nie rozumiała przecież siły, która nią targała, bo cóż oprócz doświadczenia mogło jej przynieść to zrozumienie? Kilka gazet, książka? Nie, słowa nigdy tego nie zastąpią.  
Wreszcie w kominku zahuczało i wyskoczył z niego najpierw Charlie, a zaraz za nim Konstancja. Była to młoda czarownica o spojrzeniu osoby pewnej siebie i spracowanych dłoniach. Pracowała razem z Charliem po tym, jak musiała wyemigrować ze swojego kraju w poszukiwaniu pracy. Na szczęście jednak nie zapomniała o swojej akuszerskiej przeszłości.  
\- No, maleńka, zabieramy się do roboty, nie ma co płakać! - zakrzyknęła dziarsko. Kilka zaklęć później łóżko zostało przystosowane do nowej roli, a Ginny uspokoiła się nieco. W końcu znalazła się w dobrych rękach, mimo że Konstancja nie wyglądała na nobliwą położną. - Widzisz? Wszystko jest w porządku. Oddychaj. Tak, właśnie tak. To jeszcze trochę potrwa, wiesz?  
\- Powinnaś była obudzić nas wcześniej, Ginny – powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem Helen. Ginny uśmiechnęła się tylko w odpowiedzi.  
\- Pierworódka i dwoje spanikowanych opiekunów, święta Doroto, miej mnie w opiece! – Położna udawała poirytowanie. - Wszyscy oddychają! Znam kobiety, które w tej fazie porodu prasowały pieluszki albo wyprawiały starsze dzieci do szkoły!  
To była dla nich długa noc. Ginny przysypiała od czasu do czasu, Helen rozmawiała szeptem z Konstancją o opiece nad noworodkami, a Charlie dostarczał świeżą herbatę, wodę i wszelkie potrzebne środki. W końcu w świetle poranka świat ucichł na chwilę, by posłuchać krzyku Amelii. Emily kazała na siebie czekać jeszcze blisko godzinę, wyczerpując wszystkich.  
2 kwietnia 2000  
Nigdy nie cieszyłam się tak bardzo z Patronusa, które w tym czasie służyły nam raczej do wysyłania przykrych wiadomości. By zobaczyć moje pierwsze wnuczki, musiałam niestety czekać bardzo długo.  
Gdy wspominam ten czas, mam przed oczami Ginny patrzącą na mnie z wyrzutem, tak jak tylko ona potrafi. Widzę Ginny, która jest kulą energii i ognia, widzę Ginny, która potrafi wygrać wszystko, odmówić wszystkiemu, czego nie potrzebuje, a potem usiąść w spokoju. Moją córkę, która szybko nauczyła się nie płakać, nie rozczulać nad sobą i milczeć. Czasem tym milczeniem kłamać. Nawet sobie samej. Siła tego, co sami sobie jesteśmy w stanie wmówić, wsączyć z rozsądnej głowy do płochego serca, wciąż mnie zadziwia. Z tych początkowych _tak będzie lepiej_ da się przy wielkiej sile woli i wytrwałości postawić solidny mur. A potem wrzucić za niego wszystkie drogie sercu myśli, bo rozum tak każe.  
Szczerze mówiąc, mam nadzieję, że ani Amelia, ani Emily nigdy nie przeczytają tej kroniki. Niech odnajdzie ją ktoś po nich. Bo Ginny była wspaniałą matką. Wciąż jest. Wszystkie dziewczynki Amelii i jej Janus i Paul Emily nie mogli wyśnić sobie lepszej babci. Lepiej niech nie wiedzą, o czym śniła kiedyś ona.  
\- Ginny? Ginny? - Helen delikatnie potrząsała jej ramieniem. Któraś z dziewczynek płakała rozdzierająco w ramionach Charliego.  
\- Daj mi ją – mruknęła obudzona. Przystawiła beznamiętnie dziecko do piersi i znów przymknęła oczy.  
\- Ginny, jest już południe. Śpisz i śpisz! W sumie budzisz się tylko, gdy trzeba nakarmić dziewczynki. Marniejesz w oczach. Wstań. Zrób coś z sobą. Proszę.  
\- Charlie... - westchnęła tylko.  
\- On ma rację, Ginny. Martwimy się. O ciebie i dziewczynki. Nie zrozum mnie źle, mogę się nimi zajmować, ale to ty jesteś ich...  
\- Matką? Nie mam pojęcia o byciu matką! To, że je urodziłam, nie czyni mnie matką. To, że nie pozwalam im głodować, również. A teraz, Charlie, zabierz ją. - Podała bratu dziecko i odwróciła się do ściany.  
\- Ginny, proszę.  
\- Nie dzisiaj - dobiegło od ściany.

_17 kwietnia 2000  
Jestem matką już od ponad dwóch tygodni. To oznacza, że moje córki są na tym świecie od piętnastu dni. Od piętnastu dni mam pusty, płaski brzuch. Nic nas już nie łączy. Nie ma ich już ze mną, nie muszę obliczać każdego kroku, nie muszę na siebie uważać. Nic nie muszę. Nic nie będę.  
Charlie i Helen będą kiedyś wspaniałymi rodzicami. Amelia uspokaja się, gdy tylko usłyszy głos Helen. Mój głos tak na nią, niestety, nie działa. Niestety, bo wciąż upierają się, że łóżeczka mają stać w moim pokoju.   
To oznacza, że przynajmniej w nocy muszę się nimi zajmować. Nie potrafię ułożyć rąk w tak idealną kołyskę jak Charlie. Noworodki są takie... wiotkie. Jakby wcale nie miały w sobie kości, które mimo to można złamać jednym nieostrożnym ruchem...  
Wczoraj w nocy Emily wrzeszczała tak długo, aż przyszedł Charlie. Starałam się ją uspokoić. Naprawdę.  
Nie umiem._

_18 kwietnia  
Świta.  
Śpią.  
Śniłam o nim. Śniłam o nim w jednym z tych strasznych, strasznych snów, których chciałoby się nie pamiętać. Jednym z tych snów, które są piękne, dopóki trwają, a po przebudzeniu pozostawiają gorycz na języku.  
Nie patrzę na nie często, ale potrafię bezbłędnie je odróżnić. I nie potrzebuję kolorowych ubrań, które stosuje Helen. Świta, po raz pierwszy oglądam je, gdy obie śpią spokojnie. Gdybym tego nie zobaczyła, pewnie nigdy nie uwierzyłabym, że to potrafią. Razem potrafią przecież tylko wrzeszczeć._

Nie potrafię znaleźć słów, by wyrazić, jak bardzo pojawienie się w naszej rodzinie Helen pomogło nam przetrwać wojnę. Może nie powinnam tego mówić tak otwarcie. Może to nie w porządku wynosić jedną z pięciu synowych przed pozostałe. Bo to nie tak, że one mi w jakiś sposób wadziły. Każda z nich uszczęśliwiła moich chłopców na swój sposób. Ale Helen? Helen uszczęśliwiła też Ginny. Helen sprawiła, że już się nie gnębię. Że po wielu latach (później, niż zrobiła to Ginny) jestem w stanie sobie wybaczyć. Brakuje nam jej. Nie ma jej z nami już blisko dwadzieścia lat. Pamiętam, jak Charlie przeklinał długowieczność czarodziejów, siedząc w naszej kuchni. Wyglądał wtedy, jakby był już starszy niż ja. Spędził ten wieczór z Arturem, miałam nadzieję, że to mu w jakiś sposób pomoże. I chyba tak było. Charlie nie był samobójcą. Zginął cztery lata później tak, jak przystało na smokera - brawurowo. Widzę ich oboje w ich dzieciach. W tym pokoleniu zapoczątkowanym przez Amelię i Emily było wiele dzieci, magia musiała powrócić i wyrwać się na świat. Magia musi żyć, płonąć w swoich naczyniach. Magia nie zniknie, bo jest darem, który nie pyta obdarowanego, czy ten chce go przyjąć. Po prostu przychodzi i odmienia życia. Helen przydała się pomoc w opiece nad bliźniaczkami bo sama wydała na świat aż trzy dziewczynki jednocześnie. Pamiętam czasy, gdy biegały w Norze, identyczne, nie do odróżnienia. Kojarzyły mi się zawsze z latem, bo w letnich tygodniach przyjeżdżali całą rodziną, później również z pięć lat młodszym Adamem. Trzy dziewczynki w kucykach, każda z imieniem na tę samą literę, co moje. Urodzone tuż po wojnie, niczym przypieczętowanie tego, o co walczyliśmy, z mugolki i czarodzieja. A jednak magia potrafi być czasem kapryśna. Pamiętam Madeleine, zmęczoną od płaczu, śpiącą na kolanach Helen jak małe zwierzątko, które spędziło cały dzień na ucieczce przed pogonią. To była ta noc, którą spędziłam z nimi w kuchni, w czasie gdy Madison i Mabel po kolei zakładały na głowę tiarę przydziału i zasiadały przy hogwarckich stołach.  
Często myślę o istocie magii, o tym, jak nas łączy i dzieli jednocześnie. Jak potrafimy dzięki niej leczyć i ranić, czyścić i brudzić, scalać i łamać. O tym, jakim przekleństwem i błogosławieństwem jest. To trudny dar, o którym obdarowany nie wie prawie nic, można się tylko domyślać. Wtedy, gdy czuje się jej pulsowanie pod skórą, gdy przenika krew i wędruje prosto ku sercu, by pobudzić je do szaleńczego galopu. Wtedy, gdy pokazuje ci całą twoją siłę, aż wybuchasz śmiechem i wtedy, gdy rani cię najbardziej na świecie. Taka właśnie jest magia i taka pozostanie. Niezależnie od tego, ilu Czarnych Panów będzie chciało ją sobie podporządkować. I niezależnie od tego, ile Złotych Dzieci pojawi się, by jej bronić.


	6. Świeca piąta: czerwona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała: Morwena

**Świeca piąta**  
czerwona

_Non omnesbeatisunt, qui beatiessevidentur  
Nie wszyscy, którzy wydają się szczęśliwi są szczęśliwi_

Bywają w życiu momenty, kiedy wszystko wydaje się zmierzać w dobrym kierunku, a mimo to kąciki ust ciążą bardziej niż zwykle. Takie dni, że nawet słońce grzejące plecy nie przegania zimnych dreszczy, a ciepła zupa nie rozgrzewa trzewi. Takie momenty, gdy wszyscy się uśmiechają, gdy ty też powinieneś, a jednak nie. Czasem prędzej wybuchniesz płaczem, niż znajdziesz w sobie siłę, by się uśmiechnąć. A za chwilę zobaczysz motyla, może wcale nie najpiękniejszego na świecie, ale jednak. Albo dziecko umazane błotem czy czekoladą, nieważne, wysmarowane od stóp do głów. Albo kota ganiającego za ptakiem, albo wpadającego w śnieg po brzuch. I ten uśmiech sam przyjdzie. Przyjdzie i pójdzie. Albo zostanie. Mam wrażenie, że Sabelle nie ma takich momentów – całe jej życie jest właśnie takie. Czy ona kiedykolwiek będzie naprawdę szczęśliwa? Często mówi mi: _Babciu, jest dobrze, nie muszę mieć siódemki dzieci._ A ja jej po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć. Z roku na rok coraz bardziej się od nas odcina, rzadziej pisze. Chyba jestem jedyną osobą, z którą jeszcze regularnie koresponduje. I chyba tylko ja tak bardzo się tym martwię. Nawet Fleur ostatnio stwierdziła, że Sabelle jest dorosła i ma prawo robić ze swoim życiem to, co chce. Prawo może i ma, ale czy to nie do nas, do rodziny, należy próba otworzenia jej oczu? Udzielenia pomocy? Właśnie po to są rodziny, żeby pomagać nawet wtedy, gdy sami nie widzimy naszych potrzeb. Gdy wolimy się na nie zamknąć.  
Sabelle napisała mi dzisiaj, że jednak nie da rady pojawić się wcześniej, by pomóc w przygotowaniach do ślubu. I że równie dobrą druhną dla Amari będzie żona Janusa albo Lucasa. Żona wuja lub kuzyna! Lea i Claudia oczywiście są częścią naszej rodziny, ale tak nie powinno być. Sabelle nie może zrobić tego Amari, szczególnie w sytuacji, gdy wciąż nie wiadomo, co z posagiem. Muszę napisać do niej i poprosić ją, by jednak zmieniła zdanie. Wiem, jak trudne to dla niej będzie, ale są rzeczy, które po prostu trzeba zrobić.  
Jeśli można powiedzieć o wojnie, że czegoś nas nauczyła, to właśnie tego. Że są rzeczy, które po prostu trzeba robić. Czy bałam się, wyruszając po raz kolejny, by walczyć? Oczywiście. Ale wiedziałam, że może być tak, że to właśnie moja różdżka będzie tą, której zabraknie, by wygrać. Jakże gorzkie jest to, że wtedy odwiedziłam więcej miejsc w Anglii niż w całym moim życiu. Pojawiała się głowa w kominku, Patronus, czasem spanikowany głos w radiu przerywający Celestynie. I już się zrywaliśmy, już byliśmy w drodze. Nie mieliśmy przecież mundurów czy zbroi. Wybiegałam tak, jak stałam, przez ramię rzucając zaklęcie gaszące ogień w kominku w marnej próbie zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Norze. Na tym to chyba właśnie wtedy polegało. Na mówieniu do siebie, gdy na mówienie do innych zaczynało brakować już sił. Szybciej, muszę, zaklęcie za zaklęciem.  
Mówiłam sobie _przecież muszę_ i gdy trzeba było biec - biegłam.  
A gdy nie trzeba było, starałam się udawać, że wcale nie żyjemy w wojennej zawierusze. Zanim padło Ministerstwo, gdy gospodarka jeszcze się trzymała, nawet co sobotę piekłam ciasto. Później, mimo że Fred i George zaopatrywali nas w mugolskich sklepach, źle się z tym czułam. Jakby było mi wstyd, że będę jeść słodką drożdżówkę, gdy jakaś sierota opłakuje rodziców nad kromką chleba. Gotowałam, prałam, sprzątałam. Czasem nawet podśpiewywałam, gdy CRR w bloku złych wieści zrobiło przerwę na piosenkę. Musiałam żyć, choć czasem nie miałam sił otworzyć oczu. Tak wiele nam wtedy odebrano, musiałam podtrzymywać chociaż to złudzenie, że nie wszystko.  
Wciąż czasem zastanawiam się, czy On wtedy czuł, wyczuwał, co się dzieje. Czy był wystarczająco ludzki, by poczuć, że ginie jego cząstka, jedna z tych, które dawno temu porzucił. Czy czuł? Czy był wtedy jeszcze zdolny do czucia czegokolwiek? A może po prostu robił regularny obchód, w końcu musiał troszczyć się o swoje skarby. Nie wiem, nigdy się nie dowiemy. Przypadek czy nie – Harry musiał wtedy stanąć z nim do walki. Do tak bardzo nierównej walki, bo przecież wiedział, że nie wygra. Że jeszcze nie może.  
Słyszał w głowie szept, który mówił mu, że musi odwrócić się od samego siebie i biec. Zrobił, co trzeba.  
Na długo przed tym, jak spotkali Voldemorta we własnej osobie w opuszczonej wiosce skrzatów, jednej z pierwszych i jednocześnie ostatnich, ustalili, co muszą zrobić. Co jest najważniejsze, lecz nie dla nich. Dla nas wszystkich.  
To nie było nigdy w stylu Harry’ego – zostawić przyjaciół. On zawsze troszczył się przecież o innych, nie o siebie. Ale wtedy musiał stanąć przed dużo trudniejszym wyborem – stanąć do walki razem z Ronem i Hermioną czy zniszczyć horkruksa, którego już ściskał w dłoni? Spróbować zmierzyć się z nieśmiertelnym czarnoksiężnikiem i ryzykować życie, czy też dać sobie i światu szansę na pokonanie go? Słyszał w głowie szept Hermiony: _Ten, kto ma horkruksa, musi uciekać, obiecajcie, obaj_. I słyszał krzyk Voldemorta, najpierw, gdy nazywał go tchórzem i potem, gdy jakaś jego nikła cząstka umierała, rozlewając się i mieszając z jadem bazyliszka. Musiał ich zostawić, by tego dokonać. Ale potem wezwał ich do siebie. A oni przyszli.  
Musisz wytrzymać, powtarzała sobie Hermiona. Musisz wytrzymać, bo czasem zrobienie wszystkiego, co możliwe, to zbyt mało. Czasem trzeba więcej.  
Niewiele podręczników wspomina o tej bitwie, walce, potyczce. Może dlatego, że był to raczej pojedynek, nierówny, na niekorzyść Rona i Hermiony spętanych ograniczeniami ich młodości i ideałów. Hermiona musiała utrzymać na sobie uwagę Voldemorta tak długo, by Harry mógł wyjść z wioski. Tak długo, by mógł bezpiecznie zniszczyć horkruksa, z dala od szaleństwa i wściekłości. Nawet nie myślała o tym, jak uciekną, o tym, że może powinna jeszcze spróbować zabić węża. W tym krótkim pojedynku nauczyła się wiele o refleksie, o tym, że nie zawsze zna odpowiednie zaklęcie tarczy i że czasami wystarczy sama myśl, by magia wyrwała się z różdżki. I dowiedziała się jeszcze, że tak bardzo chce żyć. Że tak bardzo chce spędzić jeszcze jedną noc pod ich starym namiotem albo na gołej ziemi.  
Myśl, myśl, myśl, musisz coś wymyślić, inaczej wszystko stracone, Ron. To jedno słowo obijało mu się o inne myśli, plącząc je i motając.  
Osłaniał Harry’ego, póki ten nie znikł mu z oczu. Potem osłaniał Hermionę, bo w walce z nieśmiertelnym tylko to tak naprawdę się liczy. Jak długo jesteś w stanie utrzymać tarczę, jak długo jesteś w stanie chronić tych, których kochasz. I to nie czas na marzenia o wygranej, to nie czas na szykowanie się do śmiałego ataku. To nie czas dla Gryfonów i ich brawury. To czas na myślenie, ucieczkę i wycofanie się z pola walki. Z obietnicą powrotu.  
W takich chwilach myśli to raczej obrazy niż spójne wywody. Trzeba uratować Harry’ego, trzeba uratować świat przed spaleniem. Trzeba zrobić coś, by powstrzymać Voldemorta, który sieje grozę i strach, gdziekolwiek spojrzy. Trzeba go oślepić i czekać na wołanie. Ufać, że się usłyszy.  
I znów pokonali go zaufaniem. Czyste zło można pokonać tylko tak, stając mu naprzeciw. Ron kupił im trochę czasu, wyczarowując zasłonę dymną. Obezwładnił jednak nie tylko Voldemorta, ale także siebie i Hermionę. Wszystko, na co mógł liczyć, to że Harry zniszczy horkruksa i po nich wróci. Albo da im jakiś znak, cokolwiek.  
Ciemna mgła spowiła wioskę skrzatów ledwie na chwilę, choć Ron rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Wystarczyło, Harry zniszczył horkruksa i dzięki darom Dębów wyprowadził przyjaciół z mgły, podążali za jego myślami, byle szybciej, byle uciec, gdy Voldemort szalał z bólu i wściekłości, posyłając za nimi kolejne zaklęcia. Teleportowali się, gdy tylko dopadli wyciągniętych dłoni Harry’ego.  
Nie mieli wtedy czasu na świętowanie, wciąż gonił ich strach, a może też ich wróg. Teleportowali się z miejsca na miejsce, na zmianę wybierając lokalizację i prowadząc, by zbytnio nie wyczerpać się magicznie. Wreszcie znów opadli na leśną ściółkę. Nie było czasu na radość, odpoczynek czy uśmiech. Jak trybiki z starym, wysłużonym zegarze zaczęli nakładać bariery ochronne i rozbijać obóz. Może potem, przy ciepłym ognisku znaleźli w sobie siłę, by się ucieszyć. Może. A może po prostu myśleli o tym, co muszą zrobić. Lecz wtedy wszystko wydawało się niemożliwe, a nawet małe zwycięstwa zdawały się nie prowadzić do celu.


	7. Świeca szósta: czerwona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena

**Świeca szósta**  
czerwona

_Nil desperandum  
Nie należy tracić nadziei_

W jakich to czasach przyszło mi żyć, że nawet drzewa zdawały się rodzić wyłącznie gorzkie owoce. Ziemia nie pokrywała się zielenią trawy na wiosnę ani bielą i puchem zimą. Była jednakowo rdzawoczerwona przez okrągły rok. Latem zboże nie złociło się w słońcu, szumiało tylko poruszane podmuchami wiatru, złowieszczo szepcząc nam na ucho historie o głodnych dzieciach.  
Po upadku Ministerstwa Pokątna opustoszała prawie całkowicie. Raz – baliśmy się kolejnego ataku; dwa – w większości domów co najmniej jedna osoba została bez pracy. W Norze Artur nie pracował, ja również nie, dlatego postanowiliśmy powiększyć nasz ogródek warzywny, kupić jeszcze kilka kur, dopóki wciąż mieliśmy jakieś oszczędności. Na szczęście zarobki Billa i Fleur w Gringotcie pozwoliły nam utrzymać się na powierzchni. Bliźniacy w którymś momencie musieli zawiesić swój biznes, znajdowali dorywcze prace po mugolskiej stronie, co później bardzo nam się przydało. Któregoś dnia przemykając szybkim, nerwowym krokiem wzdłuż Pokątnej, wpadłam na krewnego Floriana Fortescue starającego się uprzątnąć to, co zostało po słynnej lodziarni. Kilka tygodni później prowadziliśmy w tym miejscu tanią jadłodajnię, nie z chęci zarobku, a raczej pomocy tym, którzy stracili tak wiele. Żadna rodzina nie powinna przechodzić przez takie cierpienie i problemy, a wtedy były one udziałem wszystkich. Bliźniacy i Artur kupowali nam produkty po mugolskiej stronie, mówili wtedy, że _tam_ jest zupełnie inny świat. Coraz bardziej różniący się od naszego z każdym kolejnym dniem wojny. Oczywiście mugole odczuwali jakieś odległe echa, wyczuwali dementorów, padali ofiarami ataków. Ale mimo to brak świadomości tego, co się dzieje, wiele zmieniał. Łatwiej jest żyć w niewiedzy.  
Gotowałam wtedy zwykle w miarę możliwości pożywne zupy, starając się, by nie były zbyt cienkie. Wiedziałam, że dla niektórych są jedynym posiłkiem w ciągu dnia. Odsprzedawaliśmy też warzywa, mięso i mrożonki po tej samej cenie, za jaką je kupiliśmy. Lata izolacji doprowadziły do tego, że niektórzy z czarodziejów prędzej umarliby z głodu, niż odnaleźli się po mugolskiej stronie. Oczywiście po wojnie znaleźli się ludzie gotowi rzucić mi w twarz, że dorobiłam się na upadku społeczeństwa. Że znalazłam odpowiedni moment, by się wybić. A ja nie zarobiłam ani knuta. Ja tylko karmiłam ludzi. Robiłam, co mogłam, robiłam, co kazało mi serce matki.  
Gdzieś chyba w mojej naturze leży opiekuńczość, moje dzieci pewnie powiedziałyby nawet nadopiekuńczość. Dziś dostrzegłam, że mój ulubiony storczyk, stojący w sypialni, ma żółte liście. Jeszcze przedwczoraj żółty był tylko czubek jednego z nich. Stanęły mi łzy w oczach, gdy żadne z moich zaklęć nie przywróciło mu życia. Dzielna roślina wciąż kwitnie, delikatne fioletowo-białe kwiaty wiszą na gałązce. Mogę się tylko domyślać, czy są nieświadome tego, że czeka je koniec, czy też właśnie na przekór zmierzającej w ich stronę śmierci kwitną, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Trochę jak my wtedy. Trochę jak Minerwa, cicha bohaterka tej wojny. Bitwy, którą wygrała milczeniem, bitwy, którą okupiła pogryzionymi ustami i wybitymi zębami. Taką ją wtedy znaleźliśmy.  
Hogwart w sercach nas wszystkich zajmuje szczególne miejsce. Ministerstwo, Wizengamot, szpital to ludzie, których można zastąpić, których można nie zauważać na korytarzach. To w sumie tylko miejsca ożywające dzięki nam. A Hogwart? To my ożywamy dzięki niemu. Hogwart to nie tylko cegły i ściany, to nie tylko dach i wieżyczki. To dla nas wszystkich, którzy spędzamy tam po siedem lat życia - dom. Często nawet ważniejszy niż ten rodzinny. To dom, w którym magia kołysze do snu. To tam po raz pierwszy oddycha się pełną piersią, powietrzem przesiąkniętym czarami, historią i życiem. I właśnie tego dla nas wszystkich broniła Minerwa. Szkoły strzegą potężne, starożytne zaklęcia, które bardzo silnie kotwiczy osoba dyrektora. W przypadku jego śmierci zaklęcia samoczynnie znajdują kolejną osobę, zamek jest chroniony od razu, gdy zastępca dyrektora staje się dyrektorem. Ale gdy dyrektor rezygnuje ze swojej funkcji, szkoła jest porzucona. Magia krąży po gabinetach i klasach, zawodząc prawie, szukając oparcia, którego nie znajduje. Wtedy nie jest tak oczywistym, że zastępca ma zostać dyrektorem. Wtedy przez jakiś czas Hogwart przestaje być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wtedy można wpuścić do niego mrok, który zacznie pełznąć po ścianach, zatruwać powietrze i wodę, zostawiać smoliste ślady na błoniach i w Zakazanym Lesie. Hogwart bez dyrektora prawie nie istnieje. Właśnie to próbowali wykorzystać Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy, porywając Minerwę.  
Gdybym była odrobinę lepszym człowiekiem, gdybym umiała spojrzeć na Voldemorta jak na małego chłopca, którym przecież kiedyś był, pewnie dostrzegłabym ten okropny dysonans. Hogwart był też domem dla niego, dlaczego więc chciał go zniszczyć? Gdybym tylko była bardziej szlachetna, mogłabym się pochylić nad jego losem. Ale nie jestem. Pali się we mnie odraza, bunt i złość. Po tylu latach nie bucha już wielkim płomieniem, żadne to też ognisko. To bardziej małe łuczywko, któremu dostarczam powietrza wieczorami, gdy siadam tu z piórem. Wtedy słyszę każdy krzyk Minerwy. To dzieje się teraz, właśnie w tej chwili ściany wibrują ich śmiechem i groźbami. Teraz widzę ją przed sobą, w szlafroku w szkocką kratę i z włosami w nieładzie. Jest niepodobna do siebie, nocny ubiór, bez koka, prawie jakby to nie była Minerwa, którą znałam. Ale patrzę jej w oczy i wiem, że to ona. Bo jest tam determinacja, jest miłość, jest poczucie obowiązku. Te oczy wiedzą, że jedno zdanie przyniosłoby kres torturom. Jedno zdanie i będzie wolna. Nikt jej tego nie wypomni, nikt nie powie jej w twarz: _Mój syn zginął w ciepłym łóżku przez ciebie_. Bo wie, że zginie pierwsza; przed tym i wieloma innymi chłopcami i dziewczynkami. W końcu będzie już niepotrzebna. Pusta skorupa, odcięta kotwica. Ale Minerwa była twarda, twardsza, niż mogłoby się to komuś wydawać. Napędzana tym, co dla Tamtych było tak bardzo obce.   
Za każde jej _Nie_ , za każdą jej myśl sprzeciwu, gdy brakło już sił, by mówić, za każde włókienko ciała przesiąkniętego magią i oddanego Hogwartowi mogliśmy jej podziękować tylko szybkim, ponurym wojennym pogrzebem z honorami. Nie zrzekła się Hogwartu, nie wyrzekła się magii ani nas, którzy się zwaliśmy Zakonem, Jasną Stroną. Niech będą złamane różdżki i palce, które posyłały w jej stronę kolejne torturujące zaklęcia. Niech na zawsze zamkną się usta szepczące, krzyczące, pytające i zadające ból. Niech żaden z nich nie chodzi już po ziemi. A Ty, Minerwo odejdź w pokoju. Dowiedzą się, zobacz, zapisałam to dla Ciebie. Nie przychodź do mnie więcej, za dużo kosztuje to Ciebie i mnie.  
Muszę zamrugać kilka razy, by przegnać wizję Minerwy stojącej przed moim biurkiem. Wstaję powoli, rozprostowuję każdy palec po kolei, stawiam ostrożne kroki. Na komodzie stoi oprawione w prostą ramkę zdjęcie. Kolejny skład Zakonu Feniksa. Była w nas wtedy jakaś potrzeba fotografowania, utrwalania. Utrwalania szczególnie dni, w które warto było się uśmiechnąć. Potrzeba poganiana przez lęk, że jeśli dziś nie zrobimy tego zdjęcia, jutro być może stanie przed aparatem mniej osób. Może właśnie obok mojego ramienia będzie ziać ciemna przestrzeń pustki. Nie było wtedy prócz Hogwartu bezpiecznych miejsc na naszych mapach. Stawialiśmy wszystko na jedną kartę dzień po dniu. Ja z moją jadłodajnią na środku Pokątnej. Naiwnie i głupio, ale przeżyłam, a z perspektywy czasu tylko to się liczy. Po upadku Ministerstwa Aurorzy przejęli jedno z pięter Świętego Munga. Jakże nierozważnie z naszej strony. Baza Aurorów i szpital pod jednym dachem. Wystarczyłoby tylko jedno nieuważne słowo wyszeptane do nieodpowiedniego ucha.  
Ale nasze wojny w niczym nie przypominają mugolskich. My nie możemy sobie pozwolić na tysiące młodych chłopców idących na śmierć, siedzących w okopach i zamarzających w zimie. Nie. Gdy całe nasze społeczeństwo to mniej osób niż spisani na straty w jednej z mugolskich wojen, trzeba innych środków. Trzeba łączności, trzeba zaklęć osłaniających, szyfrów, tajemnic i Veritaserum w każdym rękawie. Trzeba ludzi: mężczyzn i kobiet gotowych wybiec z domu bez munduru czy zbroi. Pamiętam, ile razy zmuszałam moje serce do biegu po tym, jak stanęło na widok Ginny. Z upiętymi włosami i różdżką w ręku stawała w naszym kominku albo zaraz za oknem i biegła razem z nami. A później wracaliśmy, a ja, gdy już wróciła, błagałam Charlie’ego, by następnym razem ją powstrzymał. By skłamał, jeśli będzie musiał. Ściskałam jego ręce, mocniej, niż myślałam, że kiedykolwiek będę i prosiłam, by jej zabronił, żebym jej już nigdy nie widziała w płomieniach. Była tylko moją małą dziewczynką, nie żadną boginią wojny, którą czasem w wirze walki widziałam na jej miejscu.  
Czasami lepiej było zapomnieć, kto razem ze mną wybiegł tego dnia z Nory. Świadomość, że gdzieś we mgle, dymie czy półmroku odchodzącego dnia jest mój mąż albo moje dzieci, była zbyt rozpraszająca. Rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu ich sylwetek, mogłam przeoczyć zbyt wiele rzeczy, zaklęć i ludzi. Dopiero potem, gdy wracaliśmy, wpatrywałam się w każdego z nich po kolei, sprawdzałam, czy każda dłoń ma dziesięć palców, czy oczy wciąż mnie widzą, czy serce bije. Wtedy, pamiętam, ich serca postukiwały równie szybko jak zaraz po tym, gdy ich urodziłam. Prawie dwukrotnie szybciej niż normalnie, stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk, najwspanialszy na świecie dźwięk, mówiący, że znów się udało. I gdy to sprawdziłam, mogliśmy się zająć ranami, skutkami klątw i wszystkim tym, co uczyniła zła wola. Czymże było głębokie oparzenie na ramieniu Artura, skoro był obok mnie, czułam pod palcami jego ciepłe ciało i wiedziałam, że przeżyje? Raz Charlie wrócił do domu tylko z połową włosów na głowie, w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed zaklęciem. Zaśmiewaliśmy się wtedy. Zaśmiewaliśmy się do łez. Ginny zdawała się być niezniszczalna. Albo tak mi się wydawało. Po każdej bitwie bez nadziei na wygraną bardzo szybko wskakiwała do kominka, nie czekała na nielegalny świstoklik, który dopiero mieliśmy zrobić. I w te lepsze dni stawała przed Helen z butem pełnym krwi albo niezauważonym przeze mnie łokciem wygiętym pod nienaturalnym kątem. W gorsze opadała na dywanik przed kominkiem i ufała, że Helen przyniesie jeden z eliksirów, które warzyła w jej kuchni. Ostatecznie okazało się, że to jej słuchał Charlie. Słuchał jej, gdy zupełnie jak ja siadała naprzeciwko niego, ściskając jego palce i nadgarstki i prosząc o milczenie.  
Zastanawiam się, jak wiele było takich kominków i takich świstoklików. Oficjalnie wszystkie połączenia między Wielką Brytanią a resztą świata były zakazane. Byliśmy zdani tylko na siebie, czarodzieje uciekający za granicę mugolskimi środkami transportu byli skazani na życie bez magii lub deportację. Na szczęście Ginny przebywała w Rumunii legalnie, wyjechała przed zamknięciem granic i to w Londynie pojawiała się wbrew prawu.

_27 czerwca 2000  
Co zrobię, gdy kiedyś go spotkam? Gdy wypadnę z tego chybotliwego połączenia Fiuu założonego przez Charliego między naszymi domami i napotkam spojrzenie zielonych oczu?  
Nie wiem.  
Czy to ważne?  
Mamy wojnę do wygrania, pojedynki do odbycia, mugoli do ochrony. Nigdy nie myślałam, że wojna tak potwornie cuchnie. Że to, co z daleka wygląda pewnie jak pokaz fajerwerków, po prostu cuchnie. Potem, krwią, błotem i tysiącem gorszych rzeczy, których nie umiem i nie chcę nazwać. Nie opowiadam o tym Helen, a ona nie pyta. Za to chyba jestem jej bardziej wdzięczna niż za opiekę nad dziewczynkami. Ostatnio coraz częściej wydają dźwięki. Wczoraj Amelia nawet głośno się roześmiała w reakcji na kichnięcie Charlie’ego. Za to Emily jest lepsza w przekręcaniu się na plecki, gdy położy się ją na brzuszku. Gdy przedwczoraj wypadłam z kominka, powitało mnie gruchanie Helen. Będzie kiedyś wspaniałą matką. Tak samo dobrze zajmuje się dziewczynkami co mną. I wcale nie narzeka, gdy przygotowuję eliksiry w jej kuchni, dzięki Merlinowi, że Charlie uzyskał zgodę na magię w tym domu jeszcze przed zaostrzeniem przepisów.  
Wciąż utykam, Charlie zapowiedział, że w tym tygodniu przyprowadzi Konstancję. I że jeśli wcześniej pojawi się wezwanie, mam zakaz odpowiadania na nie. Jakby przecięty mięsień w trakcie leczenia mógł mnie powstrzymać! Co jak co, ale zaklęcia zamrażające i przeciwbólowe opanowałam przecież perfekcyjnie._

_15 lipca  
Byłam na spacerze z dziewczynkami. Jestem zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo rozumne już się wydają. Wodzą wzrokiem za kolorowymi przedmiotami, piszczą, gdy chcą na ręce albo coś się im nie podoba. Spacer był krótki. Chyba domagały się obecności Helen.  
Właściwie im się nie dziwię. Sama ze sobą nie mogę wytrzymać, więc czemu katować te biedne dzieci. Ale muszę czasem się nimi opiekować. Helen ma tłumaczenia do skończenia, z czegoś musimy żyć. Nie mogę zostać na ich utrzymaniu później. Później, gdy wojna się skończy (bo się skończy, wciąż w to wierzę, może nie wygramy, ale wreszcie się skończy), jeśli przeżyję, muszę coś wymyślić. Nie wiem, jak poradzę sobie sama, w obcym kraju, z dwójką dzieci i bez_

Ten wpis się urywa. Pamiętam bardzo dokładnie piętnasty dzień lipca, patronusa od Kingsleya, ten dreszcz na kręgosłupie, gdy zrozumiałam, jaki adres mi podaje. Mały, mugolski dom dziecka. Znałam go z czasów narzeczeństwa z Arturem. Uwielbiał zapraszać mnie na spacery po mugolskich miasteczkach; nie po Londynie, zbyt zatłoczonym jak na nasz gust. Po małych miasteczkach, takich, które były miasteczkami tylko z nazwy, a im dalej od ratusza, tym bardziej wiejskie się wydawały. Wybiegłam, zanim w kominku pojawiły się moje dzieci. Wybiegłam, nie zostawiwszy nawet fartucha na kuchennym krześle. Czułam obecność Artura za plecami. Bill i Fleur byli wtedy w pracy. Gdy dotarli, nie było już o co walczyć. Garstkę dzieci, które udało się uratować, przenieśliśmy tymczasowo do Munga. Był wieczór, w budynku było tylko kilka opiekunek, wszystkie stanęły do żałośnie nierównej walki. W momencie gdy pojawiliśmy się tam z Arturem, tylko jedna z nich żyła. Jej krzyki niosły się ponad piskliwym płaczem dzieci.  
To nie był żaden strategiczny punkt. Żaden most, sklep na Pokątnej, siedziba znamienitego rodu związanego z Zakonem. Nie, to była zabawa. Rozrywka. Swego rodzaju gra czystokrwistych. Zawsze dumnych. Zawsze na straży swojej dumy i krwi. Czystokrwiści. Mam ochotę wypluć to słowo, ilekroć muszę je wymówić. Ich dłonie były splamione dużo bardziej niż nasza krew. Ich magia była ciemniejsza i mniej przejrzysta niż nasza krew kiedykolwiek.  
Widziałam tej nocy wiele krwi, ale nie potrafiłam dostrzec żadnej różnicy. Wręcz przeciwnie – zmieszana wydawała się być po prostu rzeką czerwieni. Pamiętam tę noc obrazami, których wolałabym nie opisywać. Strzaskane kości, zasnute mgłą oczy patrzące w księżyc, zachlapane piżamy w pszczółki i misie.  
I Ginny, lądująca w naszym ogrodzie na kolanach, ledwo łapiąca powietrze, szlochająca. Zanosiła się płaczem, a po jej dłoniach bez przerwy spływała krew. Jak rozpacz opuszczająca jej ciało. _Klątwa_ , pomyślałam i rozejrzałam się w słabym świetle pierwszego brzasku. Zdarzało się, że razem z nami pojawiał się w domu ktoś z Zakonu, uzdrowiciel albo chociaż Auror. Nie wtedy. Patrzyłam na moje dziecko, które powoli ode mnie odchodziło. Jeszcze tego nie wiedziała, miała za wiele łez do wylania. Ale to, co paliło ją w brzuchu i piersi, to nie była tylko rozpacz. Widziałam to zbyt wiele razy, by pozostać teraz ślepa. Przenieśliśmy ją do saloniku, by nie tracić czasu na wchodzenie po schodach, rzuciłam kilka diagnostycznych zaklęć, które tylko potwierdziły moje obawy. Ręce mi się trzęsły, potrzebowaliśmy pomocy, a ja nie potrafiłam przywołać żadnego wspomnienia wystarczająco silnego, by zmaterializowało się i przeniosło moją rozpaczliwą wiadomość. Artur to zrobił. Fleur została naszą kotwicą, a Bill rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, by powstrzymać krwawienie i rozprzestrzeniającą się klątwę do czasu przybycia uzdrowiciela. A mnie było naprawdę wstyd. Byłam zawstydzona tym, że nie potrafię pomóc swojej córce, że trzęsą mi się ręce, a różdżka drży, choć przed chwilą używałam jej bez wahania.  
Nie wiedziałam wtedy jeszcze, że wszystko, o co w gniewie oskarżyłam Ginny, nie było prawdą, że słowa, które tak bardzo mnie zabolały, były tylko próbą obrony. Ale właśnie wtedy poczułam, że muszę z nią porozmawiać. Jak tylko się obudzi, jak tylko przybędzie uzdrowiciel i ją uratuje. Wtedy, we własnym domu, w którym powinnam czuć się najbezpieczniej, przeżyłam jeden z większych strachów tej wojny. Zdarzało się i wcześniej i później, że ktoś został ranny. Ale nikt nie umierał na moich oczach bez przebaczenia mi. Nie pogodziłyśmy się wtedy. Gdy tylko odzyskała tyle sił, by stanąć chwiejnie na nogach, wróciła do Rumunii. Gdy wychodziłam rano do jadłodajni, leżała jeszcze bez życia, a gdy wróciłam z zupą dla domowników - już jej nie było.  
Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić Helen, pozostawianej raz za razem z dwiema kołyskami, z myślami biegnącymi do kraju, którego nawet nie znała. Do wojny, która jej nie dotyczyła, dopóki nie poznała mojego syna. To musiała być rozdzierająca serce bezsilność.  
Nawet po tylu latach nie potrafię ocenić, czy byliśmy bohaterami. Na pewno nikt z nas nie myślał tak o sobie w chwili próby. Minerwa nie poddała Hogwartu, bo Hogwart był również jej domem, a jego uczniowie jej dziećmi. Nie dlatego, że chciała coś komuś udowodnić. Ginny i Charlie przybywali z kontynentu na każde wezwanie, bo wierzyli, że ta wojna jest też ich. My wszyscy, którzy walczyliśmy, chcieliśmy po prostu dożyć dnia, kiedy będziemy mogli powiedzieć, że wygraliśmy.


	8. Świeca siódma: czerwona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Morwena  
> http://chomikuj.pl/Aratanooniel/*c5*9awieczki  
> Tutaj można znaleźć drzewa genealogiczne wykonane przez miśqę, której serdecznie dziękuję :) Wrzucam na chomika, bo z tymi wszystkimi hostingami obrazków lubi być różnie. Folder ma udostępniony darmowy transfer.

**Świeca siódma**  
czerwona

_Quod hodie non est, cras erit  
Co nie jest dzisiaj, będzie jutro_

Miałam nadzieję na spokojną, przespaną noc po dzisiejszym obfitującym w wydarzenia dniu, ale nie było mi to niestety dane. Nie chciałam dziś pisać przy tej ostatniej czerwonej świecy, bo wiem, że nawet gdybym miała ich jeszcze sto, nie będę w stanie oddać sprawiedliwości wszystkim. Mam wrażenie, że ledwo przyłożyłam głowę do poduszki, pogrążyłam się w jednym z tych strasznych snów, które tak naprawdę nie mają w sobie nic z koszmaru, a mimo to uczucie niepokoju nie opuszcza klatki piersiowej jeszcze długo po przebudzeniu.  
Dziś w Norze znów było głośno, były podniesione głosy, nerwowe kroki między oknem a stołem, postukiwanie w blat. Ale był też śmiech. Gdy zasypiałam, w głowie jeszcze odbijały mi się echem gniewne kroki Ginny. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć decyzji Amari. Ich problem wynika głównie z tego, że są tak bardzo podobne. Raz podjęta decyzja jest u nich niczym wyryta w kamieniu, tym trudniej się robi, gdy się nie zgadzają. Amari o posagu dowiedziała się od swojego narzeczonego i oboje już podjęli decyzję, dzisiaj chciała nas tylko o niej poinformować. Zupełnie, jakby nie wiedziała, że gdy w saloniku Nory spotka się nas, kobiety z Weasleyów, nie ma szansy na proste wyłożenie sprawy. Ginny najbardziej zaciekle broniła swojej racji, tak jak wiele razy wcześniej. Jest gorącą przeciwniczką zmuszania kobiet do czegokolwiek przez wzgląd na tradycyjny podział obowiązków czy ciążę. Laura, najcichsza z jej wnuczek, nawet nie starała się wejść między swoją córkę a babkę. Powtarzały wciąż te same argumenty, jakby dyskutując ze ścianą lub drzewem.  
Najrozsądniejsza była chyba Amelia, która zrobiła wszystkim herbaty. I gdy wróciła, powiedziała jedno proste zdanie: _Mamo, tak bardzo jesteś przeciwna ograniczaniu Amari, że sama zakazujesz jej podjęcia własnej decyzji._ Zapadła niespodziewana cisza, Ginny opadła na wysłużony fotel przy kominku, sięgnęła po herbatę i pochwaliła ciastka. A potem wszystkie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać jak małe dziewczynki. Stanęło na tym, że Amari i John z własnych pieniędzy wypłacą część posagu należną rodzicom Johna, rezygnując z własnego zysku. Nie wiem, czy mogę powiedzieć, że to rozwiązanie nasyci wilka, ale nasza owieczka wydaje się być całkiem szczęśliwa. Siedziałyśmy przy tej herbacie, rozmawiając i planując, do momentu aż przyszli chłopcy. Vincent wrócił z pracy, później reszta zawitała w naszym kominku w poszukiwaniu swoich żon. I tak to małe, awaryjne spotkanie rodzinne zmieniło się w całkiem duże. Żałowałam, że nie ma z nami jeszcze Sabelle. Nie udało mi się przekonać jej, żeby jednak została druhną, więc przyjedzie dopiero kilka dni przed ślubem. Rozeszliśmy się do swoich pokojów późno w nocy, zasnęłam spokojnie, otulona blaskiem, który chłonę od moich dzieci.  
Śniłam, że zebraliśmy się w ogrodzie, żeby zrobić rodzinne zdjęcie. Wszyscy, moi rodzice, moi bracia, teściowie i rodzeństwo Artura. Moje dzieci, nawet Percy i Charlie z Helen. Fotografem był mały człowieczek ubrany w surdut z rodzaju tych, które nosił mój wuj. Ustawiał nas, krzycząc i machając rękami, Fred i George naśladowali jego ruchy, stojąc za nim. Wreszcie, gdy z pomocą moją i Artura wszyscy stanęli na swoich miejscach, usłyszelilśmy migawkę. Raz za razem. Słońce świeciło nam w twarze, czułam pot płynący po plecach i chciałam, żeby to zdjęcie było ostatnim. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że to, co mnie tak męczy, to stanie prosto, jakbym znów miała dwadzieścia lat, bo stojący obok mnie Artur na tyle właśnie wyglądał. Wreszcie zaczął zapadać zmierzch, jak to we śnie - szybko i niezauważalnie. Moi rodzice właśnie wchodzili do Nory, przez okno kuchenne widziałam Gideona i Fabiana. W drzwiach stał Artur. Patrzył na mnie, wyciągał rękę i prosił, żebym z nim poszła. _Ściemnia się, spóźnimy się_ , mówił, a ja patrzyłam na jego dłoń i nie mogłam się ruszyć. Szata ciążyła mi coraz bardziej, jakbym właśnie przemokła do suchej nitki. Jednak burza dopiero nadchodziła. Nie mogłam zrobić kroku. A w kieszeniach miałam świece. To one tak mi ciążyły. I o ile wszystkie żółte, wypalone w mniejszej lub większej części łatwo było rzucić w trawę, to jedna z czerwonych została. A niebieskich nie mogłam nawet tknąć. Artur czekał, patrzyłam na jego zachęcająco wyciągniętą dłoń, tęskniąc i chcąc do niego iść. I z tą tęsknotą się obudziłam. Nie planowałam dzisiaj pisać. Ale nie chciałam wracać do tego snu. Zmarli mnie wzywają, czekają na mnie. Co jeśli nie zdążę?  
A to właśnie im jestem to winna. Mojej rodzinie i wszystkim tym rodzinom, które zniknęły z magicznej Anglii. Tym zabitym w domach i łóżkach i tym, które zestarzały się, opłakując jedynego dziedzica. Tej kobiecie, która wtedy szła przez Pokątną, szukając dziecka, tej, która zaglądała w oczy każdej dziewczynce, by znaleźć swoją córkę. Nie krzyczała, nie wołała, szeptała tylko do siebie, gdy opadał na nas pył, a sami nie wiedzieliśmy jeszcze, że powinniśmy się cieszyć, bo przecież oto wygraliśmy. To byłoby dużo bardziej sprawiedliwe, gdyby tylko On umarł. Jego jedna śmierć za tysiąc naszych istnień, czy to nie byłaby piękna równowaga? Ale jego życie czy śmierć nie były w niczym podobne do naszych. Nie dało się dokonać tej prostej wymiany.  
Ale zanim Pokątna ucichła jak nigdy przedtem, by zaraz wybuchnąć od nowa głosami wszystkich, którzy przeżyli, wiele musiało się wydarzyć. Widziałam Voldemorta padającego na bruk, widziałam, świadoma, że wojna wcale się nie skończyła. Musiałam jeszcze znaleźć moją rodzinę i dopiero wtedy mogłabym odetchnąć. Choć już wtedy czułam pierwsze objawy klątwy ściskającej mi gardło do dziś. Widziałam, jak umiera człowiek nieśmiertelny. Choć samego pojedynku nie dane mi było zobaczyć. Może to i lepsza droga dla mojego skołatanego serca.  
Po zniszczeniu horkruksa w wiosce skrzatów Hermiona, Ron i Harry zdali sobie sprawę, że naprawdę będą musieli stanąć z nim do walki i go pokonać. Jak piasek pod powieką albo drzazga pod skórą tkwił im jednak list znaleziony w fałszywym medalionie. Czy R.A.B dopiął swego? Czy zniszczył prawdziwego horkruksa? Jak mieli się tego dowiedzieć? Czy można zaufać komuś, kto podpisuje się tylko inicjałami, że unicestwi cząstkę czarodzieja, którego imię obawiano się wymawiać? To było jak szukanie wiatru w polu. Wiatru, który już dawno przegnał wiele pór roku, chmury i słońce. Ale po starciu w wiosce skrzatów przestali być jedynymi, których szukano. Voldemort wysłał za nimi swoje najlepsze psy gończe. Nie będę tu przywoływać ich nazwisk, bo nie ma potrzeby plamić tej kroniki bardziej niż to konieczne. Dość powiedzieć, że mieli oczywiście przewagę liczebną i byli bardziej doświadczeni. Nie trudno być bardziej doświadczonym od siedemnastolatka po sześciu latach Hogwartu. Jakże głupio i naiwnie z naszej strony, że to w ich ręce złożyliśmy losy tej wojny. Dumbledore złożył. Wszak nikt inny nie wiedział, co trzeba zrobić, żeby w ogóle mieć możliwość zabicia Voldemorta. Gdy Harry zniknął i przez długi czas nie było o nim żadnych informacji, pojawiły się głosy, że uciekł, że nas zostawił. Byli ludzie, którzy uznali, że wymigał się od swojego obowiązku czy - jak górnolotnie to określali - przeznaczenia. Na początku nawet Prorok się o tym rozpisywał, ale Zakon poradził sobie z tym sprytną mieszanką łapówek i gróźb.  
Gdy Śmierciożercy napadli dzieci, walka zdawała się być przesądzona. Wyczekiwali na moment pomiędzy opadnięciem zaklęć ochronnych a aportacją. I właśnie wtedy zaatakowali. Ron zdążył się już deportować, jednak od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i wrócił. Po raz kolejny pomogły im nieco zdolności wyniesione z Wioski Dębów. Żadne z nich nie potrafiło mi opowiedzieć, jaka była ich natura. Może ułamek sekundy wcześniej wyczuwali magię, może potrafili po prostu łatwiej ją rozpoznać, nie wiem. Ale mogli dzięki temu stanąć ze Śmierciożercami do wyrównanej walki. Czarodziejskie pojedynki mają to do siebie, że często dynamiczne i pełne gorących i kolorowych błysków, kończą się w jednej chwili. Jedno dobrze dobrane zaklęcie może wyeliminować przeciwnika. Tak też było i wtedy. W jednej chwili Harry zauważył, że wszyscy ich przeciwnicy są ogłuszeni lub skonfundowani, ale z Hermioną i Ronem nie jest lepiej. I wtedy zrobił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy – teleportował ich na Grimmauld Place numer 12. Nie mógł udać się do nas, do Nory czy do Hogwartu. A tamten dom, choć ponury i przywołujący bolesne wspomnienia, był też miejscem, w którym znalazł bezpieczną przystań na kilka tygodni. Przez całą wojnę jednak stał pusty, nie byliśmy pewni, co stało się z zaklęciem Fideliusa po śmierci Albusa. Wbrew pozorom, nie było to powszechnie stosowane zaklęcie, w podręcznikach siódmoklasistów ledwie się o nim wspomina. Czarodzieje nie żyjący w czasie wojny często są nieświadomi jego istnienia. Hermiona nie była przekonana co do jego wyboru, gdy wylądowali, ale podczas teleportacji Ron się rozszczepił, nie było czasu na kłótnie. Harry zajął się zakładaniem ich standardowych zaklęć ochronnych, a Hermiona nakładała dyptam na kark i dłoń Rona. Mieli zostać w tym domu tylko jedną noc, nic chyba nie przekonało ich bardziej niż stabilne ściany i prawdziwe łóżka. A rano odnaleźli horkruksa. Był jednym z tych mrocznych, ale potężnych artefaktów, których nie wyrzuciliśmy podczas wielkiego sprzątania w wakacje po Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że trzymałam ten medalion w ręku, na samą myśl się wzdrygam. Wprawdzie dzięki Regulusowi został już odarty z najciemniejszych magicznych warstw niczym cebula, ale mimo wszystko jądro trwało.  
Gdy zniszczyli ostatniego horkruksa, wszystko potoczyło się już szybko. W następnej wiadomości od Hermiony przeczytałam, że są gotowi. Nie miałam wtedy pojęcia, co to oznacza ani że tak naprawdę wcale nie są. Mieliśmy dać im znać, jak tylko Voldmort pojawi się gdzieś osobiście. I pojawił się. Jakby nie dość było mu zniszczenia, pojawił się na Pokątnej. Na tym etapie chyba już wcale nie chciał rządzić, nie liczył się z tym, czy zabija mugoli czy czarodziejów. Wszystkimi gardził po równo, może tylko jego słudzy byli nieco bardziej pożyteczni w jego oczach.  
To był poranek, jeden z tych szarych, chłodnych, które spędzałam na myciu warzyw i doprawianiu gotującej się już zupy. Pierwsi klienci mieli przyjść lada moment. Akurat wychodziłam z zaplecza, gdy przez drzwi wbiegło kilka osób, przez okno zobaczyłam kolejnych biegnących i ścigające ich świetliste smugi. Wiedziałam już, co robić w takich wypadkach, to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy żołądek podchodził mi do gardła. Zdjęłam fartuch, postawiłam na stoliku przy kominku wazę z proszkiem Fiuu i wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Wiedziałam, że Artur i bliźniacy będą lada chwila, nie było sensu wysyłać im Patronusa. Nie zostaliby po mugolskiej stronie, nawet gdybym wysłała ich setki. Między budynkami niosły się trzaski aportacji i deportacji. Ludzie z małymi dziećmi na ręku starali się znaleźć jakąś bramę, drzwi, cokolwiek w nadziei, że za nimi znajdą kominek podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Rozglądałam się w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy, starając się rzucać zaklęcia tarczy, gdy było trzeba. I wtedy zobaczyłam jego, szedł powoli, dumny i wyprostowany, a zaklęcia zdawały się go nawet nie dotykać. Zmierzał do Gringotta.  
Pamiętam, że wysłałam Patronusa do Rona i rzuciłam się w wir walki. Pokątna od dawna nie była tak głośna, zdawało się, że ten hałas sprawi, że tutaj też ściany zapadną nam się na głowy.  
Mamy kilka niewybaczalnych zaklęć, ale tylko jedno zabijające. Ale czy krzywdę drugiemu człowiekowi można zadać tylko tym jednym? Czy magię da się podzielić tak prosto, jak cięciem noża na jasną i ciemną? Kpina. To czarodzieje i ich dusze bywają jaśniejsze i ciemniejsze. Magia jest jedna. Naiwnością byłoby sądzić, że Śmierciożercy będą nas ogłuszać. Ale my tak właśnie się broniliśmy.  
Pamiętam Hermionę atakującą Bellatriks od tyłu, by pomoc Denisowi Creeveyowi. Lestrange podczas pojedynków ze zrodzonymi z mugoli lubowała się w zaklęciach ograniczających płodność. Sama z czystej krwi nie mogła znieść myśli, że nie była w stanie przekazać magii dalej.  
Pamiętam Billa prowadzącego do walki wszystkie gargulce, które zdołał zbudzić. I Fleur osłaniającą jego plecy.  
Pamiętam Rona wbiegającego na piętro Esów i Floresów chwilę przed tym, jak stanęły w ogniu. Pamiętam, jak chciałam wtedy cała stać się wodą i deszczem, i powietrzem, które nie parzy płuc, bo ma w sobie coś z życia, a nie tylko ogień. Byłam daleko, a żeby dostać się w pobliże księgarni, musiałam stoczyć wiele pojedynków o swoje życie. Parłam do przodu.  
Widziałam Śmierciożercę, który oślepiał przypadkowo wybrane osoby walczące z jego pobratymcami. Aż do momentu, gdy musiał się skupić na pojedynku ze mną.  
Widziałam wilkołaki, dzikie i nieposkromione. Zupełnie jakby sami wyrzekli się swojego człowieczeństwa na rzecz krwi i żądzy.  
Widziałam Lucjusza Malfoya, który zdawał się pławić we krwi, którą tak pogardzał. Jego blond włosy znaczyły bordowe krople, a on siekł swoją różdżką kolejną osobę. Po tylu latach wciąż pamiętam ten ruch, jakby w dłoni miał nie różdżkę, a mugolską broń.  
Widziałam, pamiętam, tak wiele rzeczy, nic się nie zatarło. Jedyne czego nie mogę tu przywołać to dźwięki. Te naprawdę znaczące, oczywiście. To nie był czas na komunikację. Walczyliśmy w ogłuszającym hałasie, nie podobnym do niczego co przeżyłam wcześniej. A jednak usłyszeliśmy, gdy wybuchał Gringott. Walczący bliżej banku nie mieli szans w starciu z falą uderzeniową.  
Nie widziałam, jak Harry walczy z Voldemortem. Wykorzystałam chwilową ciszę na przedzieranie się w stronę Esów i Floresów. I w chwili gdy padał największy czarnoksiężnik tego czasu, ja tuliłam do siebie mojego poparzonego syna. Moja różdżka zdawała się być już odzwyczajona od spokojniej i ciepłej magii leczącej, po tym jak przez wiele godzin używałam jej jako broni.  
W gruncie rzeczy ta ostatnia, Ostatnia Bitwa, nie różniła się wiele od tych wszystkich, które przeżyliśmy wcześniej. Mimo że Voldemort został pokonany, jego poplecznicy wciąż walczyli. Bardzo byłoby to piękne gdyby na przykład rozwiali się w dym. Albo stali się kamiennymi posągami. Albo po prostu stracili przytomność. Nic takiego się nie stało.  
Walki na Pokątnej trwały jeszcze późno w noc. A następnego dnia obudziliśmy się w swoich łóżkach w całkiem nowym, zdawałoby się świecie. I mieliśmy szczęście, że się obudziliśmy. Mieliśmy szczęście, że mogliśmy dotrzeć jakoś do domów. Harry, Ron i Hermiona spali prawie dobę, a ja z czułością obserwowałam ich czoła, które wygładzić się miały dopiero za jakiś czas. I zastanawiałam się, co jeszcze przyniesie nam los. To pytanie zostało ze mną na zawsze, czasem wciąż się zastanawiam. Ale wiem też, że wszystko, co dostaliśmy od życia, było też wszystkim, czego potrzebowaliśmy. Nie brakowało nam miłości, przyjaźni ani woli walki. Choć wiele łez wylaliśmy. twierdząc, że już je straciliśmy. Tym właśnie byliśmy wtedy: liśćmi, płatkami śniegu, drobinami kurzu unoszonymi wiatrem. A może nasionami, które muszą się poddać wichurze w nadziei, że nawet jeśli upadną, to prosto w żyzną ziemię. Niezależnie od tego, czy wierzyliśmy w przepowiednie, przeznaczenie i los, wszyscy wpadliśmy w ich wir. Jakbyśmy byli po prostu lalkami, kukiełkami. Dziecięca igraszka, czasem porzucony pajacyk, czasem najlepsza zabawka na świecie.  
Czy odnaleźliśmy się w tej powojennej rzeczywistości? Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. Niektórzy z nas nigdy nie porzucili wojny; a raczej ona nigdy ich nie porzuciła. Została jak stara przyjaciółka w postaci blizny, laski, czasami zadyszki łapiącej w najbardziej niespodziewanych momentach. Została w oczach, uszach i pod paznokciami, jak pył, którego nie sposób się pozbyć. Ale zawsze najtrudniejszy jest pierwszy dzień, pierwszy krok, uśmiech, pierwsza wyciągnięta dłoń. Nie wiedziałam, jak im pomóc, nie wiedziałam, jak pomóc nam samym. Ginny oczywiście uciekła do Rumunii szybciej, niż zdążyłam ją poprosić, by została. Zresztą – dlaczego głupio wierzyłam, że koniec wojny sprawi, że i my się pogodzimy? Zrobiłam więc to, co umiałam najlepiej: założyłam fartuch, chwyciłam różdżkę i zabrałam się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Budzili się powoli, każde w swoim tempie i przychodzili do kuchni na paluszkach wabieni zapachem. W końcu wieczorem pojawiła się też Hermiona, a za nią Ron. Żadne z nich się nie uśmiechało. A zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić, że tego dnia wszyscy witają mnie w ten sposób. Długo jeszcze nie widziałam uśmiechów na ich twarzach, mimo że gdy okoliczności tego wymagały unosili kąciki ust. Myślałam, że Harry wciąż śpi, ale on przeszukiwał Norę. Pokój po pokoju, od strychu aż po kuchnię. Powoli i metodycznie, otwierał każde drzwi, nawet jeśli wyczuwał, że nie ma za nimi nikogo. A w końcu stanął przede mną, rozpacz wyzierała mu z oczu i padło to jedno pytanie, którego tak się bałam.  
\- Gdzie jest Ginny? – powiedział płasko. Zamarłam, nie wiedząc, co mogę mu odpowiedzieć.  
\- Mamo, gdzie jest Ginny? – zapytał Ron, Harry wciąż się we mnie wpatrywał. Hermiona przecierała palcami oczy.  
\- Widziałam ją, już pod koniec, powinna żyć – mruknęła. Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści. A ja zrozumiałam, że to, czego ja się boję, jest tak nieporównywalnie mniejsze niż to, czego boi się on.  
\- Żyje, oczywiście, że żyje – wykrztusiłam. Hermiona opadła na krzesło, Ron położył jej rękę na ramieniu. A Harry spojrzał mi w oczy i wiedziałam, że muszę go złapać, nim się rozpadnie.  
\- To dobrze, to bardzo dobrze, że żyje.  
Jak my się z tego wyplączemy, pomyślałam, kołysząc go w ramionach. Co zrobimy? Czy bohater czarodziejskiego świata, którego nie złamała walka trwająca prawie całe jego życie, załamie mi się tu kiedyś, w tej właśnie kuchni, gdy dowie się prawdy? Nie wiedziałam przecież wtedy jeszcze tego, co wiem teraz. Tak naprawdę nikt prócz Ginny i Helen nie wiedział.  
To chyba moje ostatnie wojenne wspomnienie. Jedno z tych, które zapierają dech w piersiach. Pierwszego dnia po wojnie trzymałam w objęciach szlochającego bohatera. Tak to zapamiętałam. I nikt oprócz mnie tego nie zapisał.


	9. Epilog (2155)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Morwena

**Epilog**  
2155

Poranek wita ich wszystkich ciepłem słońca zaglądającego przez okna Nory. Margaret i Bryan ustawili stoły przed domem, tak by wszyscy razem mogli zjeść śniadanie. Zdaje się, że magia tkwiąca w ścianach szumi delikatnie, jakby karmiła się tym, że tak wiele dzieci Nory znów się w niej pojawiło. Barbra stoi w kuchennym oknie, mając na oku jednocześnie patelnie i garnki oraz krewnych zgromadzonych w ogrodzie. Wzdycha, z uśmiechem wspominając czasy, kiedy nie potrafiła się odnaleźć w tym domu, w tej rodzinie. Gdy jedynaczka poślubia Weasleya (nawet takiego, który sam jest jedynakiem), musi liczyć się z tym, że szybko zostanie wrzucona w wir hałasu, ciepła i awantur. A teraz? Ponad pół wieku później Barbra czuje się częścią tej rodziny. Nora zawsze pozostanie miejscem, w którym dane jej było spędzić najpiękniejsze chwile z Frankiem, miejscem, w którym urodziła swego jedynego syna, i gdzie na świat przyszły jej wnuki.  
\- Dzień dobry – słyszy głos za sobą.  
\- Sabelle! Dobrze spałaś? Zapraszam na zewnątrz, jedzenie jest już na stole – mówi, odrywając wzrok od krzeseł tańczących za sprawą magii chłopców (to zawsze będą chłopcy, Barbra uważa, że może nazywać ich chłopcami, skoro sama jest babcią dla wszystkich).  
\- Tak, dziękuję. Poczekam tutaj na Jamesa i Alissę. – Sabelle opiera dłoń o wypolerowany blat stołu, szorowany przez kolejne pokolenia kobiet. To na pewno nie jest ten sam stół, przy którym Molly czy Fleur podawały jej śniadania, ale gdy zamknie oczy, drewno pod palcami jest prawie identyczne. Gdy zamknie oczy, prawie widzi siwy warkocz Fleur. Z zamkniętymi oczami prawie czuje zapach zupy cebulowej, prawie czuje smak dyniowego soku. Ale gdy je otwiera, Nora jest inna. Inna w sposobie, w jaki ktoś zawiesił zasłony w salonie, inna zapachem prześcieradeł, który w niczym nie przypomina tego, w który chciałaby się wtulić. Nora jest inna, odmieniona czasem, który upłynął. Jest też taka sama, stała w swoich fundamentach, których nie naruszyła ani wojna, ani czas.  
Obie odwracają się na dźwięk kroków. W drzwiach staje James, z płaczącą córką na rękach, z oczami pełnymi łez i trzęsącą się lekko brodą. Alissa najwyraźniej wrzeszczy, ale żadna z nich nie jest w stanie jej usłyszeć. Dłoń Sabelle mimowolnie wędruje do kieszeni szaty, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu każe jej jednak ułożyć ręce w kołyskę.  
\- Musiałem – szepcze. – Musiałem, inaczej mama już by była u nas w pokoju. Inaczej... – Głos mu się łamie, gdy układa córkę w ramionach Sabelle. Barbra odwraca wzrok, układa jedzenie na talerzach i lewituje je przed sobą do ogrodu, zostawiajac ich samych.  
\- James? – Po policzkach cicho płyną mu łzy, ale patrzy jej w oczy. – Chodźmy na górę – proponuje Sabelle. – _Finite incantatem_ – szepcze we włosy dziewczynki.  
James wchodzi po schodach krokiem człowieka starszego niż wiatr, skały i morze. Alissa jest samym ciepłem i uśmiechem w ramionach Sabelle. James jest prawnukiem Janusa, najmłodszego brata Letice. Gdyby rozrysować drzewo genealogiczne, dzieliłaby ich całkiem spora przestrzeń. Między Letice i Janusem – ich cztery siostry i ich rodziny. Sabelle – nieco poniżej Letice. Nic obok żadnej z nich. Między Janusem a Jamesem – dwa pokolenia. Między Janusem a Alissą – trzy. Gdyby narysować to drzewo w największym pokoju Nory, mogłoby się okazać, że ich imiona znajdą się na różnych ścianach. A jednak Sabelle trzyma małą Alissę w ramionach niczym największy na świecie skarb.


End file.
